


Back To The Future: Rewritten

by VoiceOfPikachu



Series: Back To The Future: Rewritten [1]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfPikachu/pseuds/VoiceOfPikachu
Summary: A rewritten version of Back to the Future where Marty ends up falling for Lorraine, and things happen between the two. Contains incest. Don't like, don't read. Complete. A sequel is in progress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am uploading this from my account on ff.net. The story is complete, however there may be a few typos in it.

Marty felt his head pounding. He could hardly think. When he tried opening his eyes, he didn't know if his vision had blanked or if it was dark. He heard footsteps approaching.

"Mom? Is that you?" he asked, hoping it had all been a dream.

"There now, just relax... you've been asleep for almost nine hours now." the voice said, and Marty felt a wet cloth being dabbed on his head. What happened?

"I had a... horrible nightmare. I dreamed I went back in time... it was terrible..." he said groggily. Whoever was tending to him just now sat down on the bed with him.

"Well... you're safe and sound now, back in good old 1955..." the voice said reassuringly, and Marty's eyes widened. Did he hear her correctly? The person turned on the light and Marty shot up instantly.

Marty couldn't believe his eyes. This girl was gorgeous. But then, realization hit him. This was his mother.

"You're my ma-... you'e my ma-..." Marty struggled on his words. He probably sounded like a bumbling idiot. The girl smiled at him endearingly.

"My name is Lorraine," she said, taking her jacket off. "Lorraine Baines." Marty just stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah!" he squeaked. She was stunning. Truly a sight to behold. No WONDER his dad was so in love with her. Her hair was so curly and soft looking. And her curves... Marty swallowed. "But you're ho- you're ho- you're so..." he inhaled. "thin!" Lorraine seemed unfazed by his ramblings.

"Just relax, Calvin. You've got a big bruise on your head." Lorraine said softly. Marty lifted his hand and felt the sore spot on his forehead, exhaling heavily in disbelief. He started to get up, only to notice his pants were gone.

"Ah!" he hastily covered himself up with the blanket. Lorraine looked away shyly. "Where are my pants?" Marty asked in exasperation. Lorraine swallowed, turning in the direction of a rather large chest.

"Over there," she pointed out, pausing, "on my hope chest. I've never seen purple underwear before, Calvin." Lorraine said softly. Marty was astonished. She had taken his pants off? Why...? He supposed jeans weren't really that comfortable to sleep in, but still. And she kept calling him Calvin.

"Calvin... why- why do you keep calling me Calvin?" he asked, laughing nervously. Lorraine looked at him, puzzled.

"Well that is your name, isn't it? Calvin Klein?" she reached over to him, pulling the blanket back rather boldly, much to Marty's surprise. "It's written all over your underwea-"

"AH!" Marty pulled the cover back over himself. So she had been looking at his underwear close enough to have read "Calvin Klein" written on them? Not such an innocent girl, after all. Why else would she have been looking there?

"Well, I guess they call you Cal..." Lorraine said softly, backing away a bit.

"No actually... people... call me Marty." Marty finished. he still couldn't believe his eyes. She was so pretty! He laughed nervously. Lorraine was silent for a moment.

"Oh... nice to meet you Calvin," she said, as she got up and sat back down next to him. "Marty..." she corrected herself and stared at his big blue eyes. "Klein..."

Marty's head was racing. was this real? He stared back at her, not sure what to say. What COULD he say? She's pretty...

Lorraine broke the silence. "Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked adamantly. Marty felt his heart rate increasing more than it already had. In such close proximity... he felt insane.

"No, fine! No, good, fine, fine, good!" Marty added on, backing away slowly. He sounded like a sitcom character. Lorraine smiled at him, outstretching her arms to caress his face.

"That's a, big bruise you've got there..." Lorraine attempted to touch him, and Marty just backed away more, still astonished. Unfortunately, he fell off the bed.

"Ah, ah!" Marty fell onto the floor with a loud thud. What a fool he had made of himself. Lorraine looked at him in alarm.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. Marty stood up and held the blanket protectively around his waist, regaining his composure. "Are you alright?" she asked in concern. Marty sat back down on the bed, and both were quiet. The whole house seemed quiet... too quiet. "Um..." Lorraine started, but Marty interrupted her.

"Uhh... is anybody else home?" he asked. Lorraine shook her head.

"No... my parents went out to do some last minute shopping." Lorraine informed him. Marty felt his heart in his throat. He swallowed.

"Well, uhh, do they know I'm here?" he asked. Lorraine looked a bit nervous, like she had been caught doing somethings he wasn't supposed to.

"Yeah. You are hurt, after all." she reasoned. Marty sighed. He needed to get out of here. He needed to find Doc. Anything to get back home.

"I'm fine, now." Marty told her. He didn't want to straight up ask to leave, since she WAS all alone, but he didn't know what to do.

"I think you should lie back down. You did get pretty hurt." Lorraine argued. Marty didn't move from his spot. Lorraine reached over and rubbed his forehead, making him flinch. "Does that hurt?" she asked.

"A little..." he said softly. Lorraine huffed and grabbed the cloth.

"I'll go put some hot water on this... you stay here, okay?" Lorraine said sweetly.

"...Okay." Marty hesitated. Lorraine smiled and left the room. Marty sighed. He could at least wait for her parents to come back home. A few minutes later, Lorraine returned with the warm damp cloth.

"Here, put this on your forehead, it'll make you feel better." she insisted. Marty grabbed the cloth and placed it on his bruise.

"What did your parents go to get, anyways?" he asked. Lorraine smiled nervously.

"well, they went to go get a medical kit. We kind of ran out of home medical supplies and needed to get more. But it looks like you're feeling better now!" Lorraine said joyfully. Just then, the sound of a key turning a door knob and opening a door could be heard downstairs. Lorraine shot up in alarm It's my parents!" she said, grabbing Marty's pants. She tossed them at him. "Quick, put your pants back on!" she whispered and rushed downstairs. Marty quickly put his pants back on.

Lorraine greeted her parents. Her dad was holding a paper bag. "Hi, daddy!" she said sweetly. Her dad huffed at her.

"Here's the med stuff." he handed her the bag.

"Oh, but he's up now! He's okay!" Lorraine said happily. Her dad looked a bit annoyed.

"You mean we went out to go get that stuff for no reason?" he grumbled. Lorraine rolled her eyes.

"Well, we needed it anyways." her dad shrugged and went into the living room. Lorraine mother greeted her, smiling.

"Hey sweetie! we're going to have dinner soon." Lorraine smiled sweetly at her mother. Marty came down the stairs, attracting her attention. "So, you're awake." Lorraine's mother chirped. She dusted Marty off in a motherly way.

"Uhh, yeah." he said, not sure what else to say.

"Why don't you come have dinner with us, sweetie?" Lorraine's mother asked. Her father yelled from the other room.

"He's up? About damn time." Marty didn't know what to say. Lorraine grabbed onto Marty's arm excitedly.

"well?" she asked, and Marty pulled away.

"Um, I wouldn't want to impose or-" he started, but Lorraine's mom interrupted him.

"Oh, nonsense! C'mon, come take a seat dinner will be ready in a few minutes. It's the least we can do." she insisted. She was just too nice. How could he say no?

"Well, alright." he agreed.

"Alright, just let me get dinner started, then. Lorraine, can you help me with the food?" her mother asked sweetly, and Lorraine nodded, a bit upset as she wanted to spend more time with Marty.

After about ten minutes or so, Lorraine and her mother walked out with plenty of food and set it on the table, placing silverware and napkins there shortly after. Lorraine smiled at Marty as she sat down next to him. She leaned in at him a bit.

"I made yours extra-special," she whispered, and she giggled lightly at him. Marty just smiled nervously at her.

"Thanks..." he said, not sure what to say.

"Honey, please stop messing with that thing and get in here and eat with the family!" Lorraine's mother chided, and her father walked in with the TV shortly after.

"Now we can watch Jackie Gleason while we eat!" he exclaimed as he ran to his seat. Lorraine paid no attention to the TV and instead stared dreamily at Marty. He avoided her gaze, and watched the TV instead.

"Our first television set. Dad just picked it up today." Lorraine said. She paused. "Do you have a television?" she asked.

Marty gave a look as if she thought he were dumb. "Yeah, you know we have... two of em'."

"WOW!" Lorraine's little brother exclaimed, "You must be rich!"

"Oh, honey, he's teasing you, nobody has two television sets." Lorraine's mom told her son.

Marty turned his attention towards the TV. He remembered seeing this episode on TV.

"Hey, hey-hey I've seen this one, I've seen this one, this is a classic this is uh, where Ralph dresses up as a man from space!" he smiled knowingly.

"What do you mean you've seen this? It's brand new." Lorraine's little brother said questioningly.

Marty began to explain. "Yeah well I saw it on a-" he paused a bit and lowered his tone. "rerun..."

"What's a rerun?" Lorraine's little brother asked.

"You'll find out." Marty answered nervously realizing he shouldn't have said that.

"You know, you look so familiar to me, do I know your mother?" Lorraine's mom asked. Marty squinted and turned towards Lorraine.

"Yeah, I think maybe you do." he said knowingly.

"Well then, I wanna give her a call, I don't want her to worry about you." Lorraine's mother said caringly. Marty instantly turned nervous.

"You can't- uh, that is, uh, nobody... nobody's home."

"Oh." Lorraine's mom said, a bit disappointed.

"Yeah." Marty said.

"Oh." Lorraine's mom said again. Marty looked at Lorraine and breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly he remembered that he needed to find Doc. He pulled a small piece of paper out of his vest.

"Uh, mother? Uh, with Marty's parents out of town, don't you think he oughta spend... the night?" Lorraine asked innocently. "Because after all dad almost killed him with his car." Marty shook his head. He couldn't stay the night. He needed to find Doc as soon as possible.

"I don't know Marty. I think maybe you should spend the night. I think you're our responsibility." Lorraine's mother chided.

Marty became nervous again. "Aw gee I don't know..." Marty said nervously.

"And he can sleep in my room..." Lorraine said dreamily as she squeezed Marty's leg. Chills went up his spine and he felt his face heating up again. He didn't move from his seat however, and instead looked at Lorraine and gave her an uncomfortable look. She smiled.

"I really gotta get to my Uncle's..." Marty said uneasily. He pulled out the piece of paper with Doc's address on it. "See? Here's his address... I don't know how to get there." Why he would need proof was beyond him, but he thought maybe they wouldn't believe him.

"You're really going to bother him this late? And it's so dark. It might be dangerous. Please, Marty? I can take you there tomorrow." Lorraine pleaded. Marty looked into her eyes.

"Fine..." he said reluctantly. Lorraine squealed with joy. "Where should I sleep?" he asked, apparently forgetting that Lorraine wanted him to sleep in her room. He wasn't sure he wanted to do that anyways...

"In my room, on the spare bed." Lorraine answered. "Is that alright mother?" Lorraine asked innocently. Her mom hesitated.

"I suppose." she said. Lorraine's father didn't look very happy, but he didn't object.

They all finished the dinner and everyone promptly went to bed. Marty and Lorraine couldn't sleep, though...


	2. Chapter 2

Marty and Lorraine went upstairs. Why had he agreed to this? Lorraine shut the door behind him. Oh no. What was she planning now? He tried not to think too much and took his place on the spare bed next to hers.

"Marty," Lorraine started, "can I push our beds together?" she asked him. Marty grew nervous. He knew what that meant.

"uh, Lorraine, I don't think that's such a good idea, with your parents so close downstairs..." Marty reasoned. Lorraine pouted at him. He bit his lip. She was not making this easy for him. Those big puppy dog eyes...

"It's fine, I promise! They won't find out..." Lorraine lied to herself. If they didn't wake up in time, they would definitely find out. Marty sighed.

"Well, are you going to move them back before we go to sleep?" Marty asked. He shouldn't have said that... now she's going to push them together.

"I could." Lorraine replied. "can you give me a hand, here?" she asked. Marty sighed and got up, standing next to her. The two pushed the bed to the other one as quietly as they could. Shortly after, they both sat down on the beds, Marty flopping down onto his back. Lorraine was less interested in sleep.

"So," she started, "where are you from?" she asked. Marty's mind raced. He couldn't say Hill valley, or else she ask why she hadn't seen him around before. He said the next thing that came to mind.

"Hollywood!" he blurted out. Lorraine's face brightened.

"Wow! Really? What's it like there?" she asked excitedly. Marty swallowed. He didn't really know what to say.

"Well," he started, "there's lots of palm trees... and... uhh... movie stars..." Marty said, trailing off. Lorraine giggled. Marty just stared at her.

"have you ever met any movie stars?" she asked. She could pass for one, he thought. He shook his head. He had to stop thinking like that.

"No, of course not..." he answered. Suddenly something came to Lorraine, and she eyed Marty curiously.

"You said you owned two TVs." she said. She wasn't sure if she believed his ludicrous statement. I mean, who owns two TVs?

"Yeah, why?" Marty asked, confused. Why would she bring that up?

"Are you rich?" she asked. Marty felt a bit astonished. Did he really seem like he was rich? It felt like a compliment.

"Why would you think that?" he asked, laughing a bit. How ridiculous.

"Well... you live in Hollywood too. Isn't it expensive to live there?" Marty shrugged.

"Maybe." Lorraine looked unsatisfied with his answer. Marty stared at her. "What?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"Oh, nothing..." she looked away innocently, twirling a lock of her curly hair on her finger. Marty watched her intently. She batted her eyelashes at him. "I was just wondering..." she leaned in a bit, and Marty reeled back.

"Uhh..." he didn't know what to do.

"If you've ever... kissed a girl?" and before he could reply, Lorraine had locked lips with him. Marty's eyes widened and he fell back as she pushed onto him. He wasn't sure what to do, but somehow, the thought of kissing back made him think she'd stop. Give her what she wants, right?

Marty kissed back rather weakly, but the fact he had kissed back at all was much to Lorraine's delight. She pulled away for a second, staring back down at him. "So... you have?" she giggled.

"Um... yeah." Marty said quietly. Lorraine was still on top of him. Marty looked away.

"Don't be shy." Lorraine teased. She laid down next to him and rubbed her face against his chest. Marty wasn't sure what to do. She was awfully cute the way she did that. He shook his head. He REALLY had to stop thinking like that. No matter how hot she was... before Marty could say anything else, Lorraine chimed again, sitting up and looking at him attentively. "I have an idea," she said, looking at him expectantly. Marty sat up.

What was she planning this time? "What?" Marty asked, curious to know what she was thinking. Lorraine went quiet again, like she had lost her courage. Marty just stared at her. What was he supposed to say?

"Um... I was wondering if we could..." Lorraine started, and Marty's face immediately flushed. She wasn't really asking for what he thought she was, was she? No, that couldn't be. Whatever it was, Marty immediately blurted out his answer.

"NO!" he said hastily, taking Lorraine by surprise. "Um... ahem, I mean... uh... no." Marty chuckled nervously, smiling at her. Lorraine just stared at him in surprise. She giggled a little bit. Marty looked a bit confused. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I didn't know you were such a pervert." Lorraine said simply. Marty felt his face flush again. Pervert? What? She was the pervert, asking him to-

"Pervert? What?" Marty asked in disbelief. Lorraine smiled at him.

"I don't know what you were thinking, but I was going to ask if we could... practice kissing." Lorraine still hesitated. She still felt a bit shy about asking. Marty just stared at her. He had made a fool of himself.

"Oh... um..." Marty didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? He had just yelled at her, basically... and her request was so much more innocent than he had thought. He cleared his throat again. "W-well... you see, I kinda... have a girl back home." Marty replied. He saw her expression fall, and he felt his own heartstrings getting tugged at.

"Oh..." Lorraine replied, looking down. She had felt her own heart break. "But... that's why it's practice." she reasoned. Marty didn't want to see her upset, and rejecting her would make things awkward.

"Well... I guess." Marty decided. Lorraine grinned at him. Even though he had agreed to it, he was still surprised when Lorraine hastily smashed her lips to his. He had instinctively reeled back and was up against the bed's back.

Lorraine licked Marty's lips, and he was hesitant for a moment, but he then parted his mouth open a bit and allowed her to explore. Before long, he had shyly joined in the exploration, however as time passed, he became more bold and instinctively took the lead. It felt good to be kissed again.

Lorraine felt her heart flutter as Marty kissed back. She was taken by surprise at how good he was at it. She pulled back, needing to take a breath. Marty looked mesmerized. Lorraine just stared back at him happily.

"Wow... you're really good." she said softly. Marty didn't know what to say. Was he? He supposed he just had a natural talent.

"Uh... you think so?" Marty asked, scratching the back of his head and looking to the side. Was there a point in being bashful now? Lorraine nodded at him.

"Yeah... that... um, felt really nice." she said shyly, looking away as well. Still on top of him, her knee was placed between his legs, however Marty tried to ignore it.

"Uh... t-thanks, I guess." he thanked her, looking down. Lorraine didn't seem to be getting the message. She smiled back at him and leaned in again. Marty mentally shrugged. Why not? What else could he do now, anyways? They resumed tongue kissing rather hungrily. Marty attempted to control himself, but he had gotten caught up in the moment. "Mm!" he groaned into her mouth. At first, Lorraine thought he was moaning in pleasure to her, but shortly after she realized she felt something rubbing against her knee. She pulled away and looked at Marty curiously. He didn't say anything, and just stared back at her. Lorraine moved her knee again, feeling the thing rub against her again. "Ahh!" Marty gasped. Suddenly, Lorraine realized what she was rubbing. She instantly reeled back.

"Oh! Oh, gosh! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Lorraine began apologizing profusely. It did make her happy that he had gotten excited by kissing her.

Marty crossed his legs, feeling a little bit on edge now. "Uhh... no, no, it's fine, you're fine. It's not your fault." Marty insisted. He didn't know what to do now. He couldn't go to sleep like this. Not that they were doing much sleeping in the first place, but...

"W-well... if you need to go to the bathroom, it's just down the hall." Lorraine said, motioning towards the door. Marty just stared at the door. She wasn't making things easy for him.

"Um... right. Uh, I guess, I could... you know. Uh, I'll be right back." Marty bit his lip. He needed to stop talking before he embarrassed himself even more than he already had. Lorraine watched as he walked out the door and quietly tip toed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he came back, avoiding eye contact with her. He laid down in the bed and faced away from her.

"Um... I'm kinda tired, so..." Marty started. He didn't dare look at her. His face was flushed.

"Alright." Lorraine snuggled up close to him, making him shiver.

"Um... Aren't you going to go to sleep?" Marty asked. Lorraine looked up at him.

"Oh, right!" she got up. Marty sighed in relief a she let go of him. She turned off the lamp and then got back on the bed. Marty flinched when he felt her snuggle up to him again. "Good night." she said softly.

"...Goodnight." he replied. What was he going to do? He stared down at her in the darkness. She smelled so sweet... He shook his head again. He needed to focus.


	3. Chapter 3

Marty woke up to the feeling of Lorraine wrapped around him, snuggled up against his chest. At first he forgot where he was, a short bit of anxiety and confusion filling him, but as he looked down and saw the young girl peacefully laying against him, he remembered the excursions of affection he had gone on the night before. Marty felt a tinge of regret, but at the same time, her sweet scent was reassuring him in some way.

Marty moved a bit, attempting to get up. Lorraine stirred in her sleep and tightened her grip on Marty. Marty sighed. She looked like a puppy holding onto its favourite toy. Marty bit his lip at the comparison. Him being her "toy"... He shook his head. "Lorraine...?" he whispered. She moved a bit, but didn't open her eyes. Marty stared down at her. Her curly hair framed her face so perfectly. he wondered how it didn't get ruined while she slept. "Lorraine, c'mon, you gotta get up." he insisted again, prying her off of his arm.

Lorraine sat up groggily, her eyes half lidded. She stared at Marty and brought a hand up to rub her eyes. She stretched and yawned, raising her hands above her head. Marty watched her thin delicate body move, and with her arms above her head, he was given a nice view of her curves. Marty felt his face flushing, and he looked away hastily. "Good morning, Marty." Lorraine said in a happy tone. How she was able to get into the groove right away was beyond him.

"Uh, good morning. Look, I really gotta get to my Uncle's. He's probably worried." Marty said, grabbing his vest and shoes. Lorraine frowned. Standing up, she approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close to her. Marty jumped in surprise.

"aw, do you really have to? I mean, there's so much we could do! We have all day." Lorraine said sweetly. Marty swallowed at her saying "so much we could do." What could they do? What was she thinking? What was HE thinking? Marty scolded himself. No, she's innocent - she wouldn't try anything like that. Marty pried himself from her grasp and turned around.

"Sorry, but he was expecting me yesterday. If I don't get to him as soon as possible, he'll start to worry. I don't want you to... uh, get in trouble or something." Marty's reasoning was rather faulty, but he didn't know what else to say. Lorraine pouted.

"Alright, I can take you to him, I guess. Just let me get dressed." Before Marty could reply, Lorraine pulled her nightgown over her head, leaving very little to his imagination as she was left in only her bra and panties. Marty gasped and turned around rather quickly. "Oh, I guess I should have told you not to look." Lorraine said in a sarcastic tone. Marty wouldn't be able to get the image of her lean young body out of his head.

"I'm sorry!" he hastily apologized. Why was he apologizing? She was the one who did it! He wouldn't be able to control himself if she kept doing stuff like this.

"No need to apologize. I'm done now anyways." she said, and Marty hesitated before he turned around. She had put on a blue blouse and a light blue skirt. Marty gulped. She looked cute in anything she wore. Once again, he found himself shaking his head. He searched his pocket for a crumpled piece of paper. He had ripped it out of the phone book in Lou's Cafe the day before. It had Doc's address on it. "So where does your uncle live again?" Lorraine asked as she looked over his shoulder at the paper in his hands. "Oh, I know where that is! It's on Riverside Drive." Marty's face brightened.

"Oh, I know where that s! It's past John F. Kennedy Drive." Lorraine looked at him, confused.

"Who's John F. Kennedy?" Marty only now just realized his mistake. He wished he hadn't said anything.

"You'll find out..." Marty muttered. "Anyways. Let's push the beds back apart and go before your parents wake up." he said, walking over to one of the beds and trying to pull it back. Lorraine nodded and the two put everything back the way it was supposed to be.

Marty and Lorraine approached the large mansion that was partially hidden from other houses. It looked a bit foreboding. "Well, I guess this is it. I'll see you around." Marty said, about to knock on the door. Lorraine grabbed his arm, making him weaken and look back at her.

"Wait! Um... tomorrow night... my parents will be gone. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out. That is, if you want to." Lorraine looked at him with her big beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't say no to that face!

"Well, uh... gee, I don't know. I'll have to see what my Uncle says." Marty didn't want to outright say no. He couldn't watch the disappointment in her face. Lorraine looked hopeful.

"Okay. Please think about it!" Lorraine chirped. She pecked Marty on the cheek and ran off. He blushed, the spot where her lips had met his face felt warm and fuzzy. He rubbed his cheek and looked off towards her as she trotted away. He sighed and knocked on the door to the enormous mansion.

"So, tell me what's happened so far." Doc inquired. He had been convinced by Marty of his origins and arrival through a time machine in which Doc himself had built. He was now analyzing what damage could have been done by Marty's actions thus far.

"Well, I got hit by my grandfather's car in place of where my dad should have." Marty explained, Doc nodded, listening intently. Already his mind was doing numerous calculations. "My mother tended to me since I was asleep for about 9 hours." Marty continued. He felt hesitant about what else he had to say. "She um... she had me stay the night since it was too late to find you last night."

Doc raised an eyebrow. "And you slept where...?" he asked, skeptical. Marty gulped. Oh, here it comes.

"Um... in her room." Marty finished. Doc could tell by the tone in the young teen's voice that something had gone down.

"Kid, don't tell me you shagged your own mother." Marty's face turned bright red. Instantly he began denying any fooling around. But there wasn't much else to deny other than the alleged 'shagging' Doc had proposed.

"No! No! Of course not! We just..." Marty started, but immediately became quiet again as he began detailing what he had done.

"You just what?" Doc asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"We just... kissed a little bit, okay? She wouldn't stop coming onto me and I-I thought if I gave her what she wanted, she'd stop!" Marty said quickly, trying his best to defend himself. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"It doesn't matter if it as a little bit or a lot! You've caused more threats than can be counted! You need to go out and find your parents and get them together while I think of a way to send you back to 1985. Just leave me alone and go." Doc told him, walking away. Marty tried to protest but gave up as Doc was now out of sight. Marty sighed and left for town.

Marty was walking around town, admiring how new everything looked. He was lost in thought as he looked for his father, sure he would be out by now. He was getting closer to Lou's cafe, and sitting inside was none other than Lorraine and two of her friends. Lorraine noticed him and tapped the glass delicately, and much to his dismay, Marty noticed as she waved him over. He didn't want to be rude and ignore her, so he sighed and walked in.

He walked over to the booth she and her friends were sitting at. She patted the spot next to her, and he sat down reluctantly. "Marty! It's good to see you. Did you settle in with your uncle okay?" she asked. Marty stared back at her uncomfortably.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess. Did you need me for something?" he asked, wanting to get out as quickly as possible. Lorraine nodded.

"I just wanted you to meet my friends. That's Babs and this is Betty. Babs, Betty, this is Marty." They all exchanged awkward greetings and Lorraine turned back to Marty. "So, about Monday night..." her friends giggled.

"What?" Marty had completely forgotten. What was she talking about? They hadn't planned anything.

"My parents won't be home... remember? I asked you earlier." Lorraine said, looking at him hopefully. Marty swallowed, trying not to look at her. His heart would skip a beat if he looked at that beautiful face.

"Oh... uh, right." He could feel all three girls staring at him. "Um, sure. I-I can... stop by for a little bit, I guess." All three then squealed, and Lorraine latched onto him again.

"Oh, I'm so glad! I'll be waiting." she said, and her friends giggled. Marty sighed. What had he gotten himself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter is a lot more erotic than others, excluding the actual sex scene. But even then, this is a little more erotic than it is romantic. Either way, please enjoy!

Marty woke up rather late into the day, looking at the clock and realizing that he had to get to school. He and Doc had agreed that he would attempt to bring his parents together at the school. Marty had found his father's house by following him back to his house the day prior, however George had taken no interest in associating with the insistent Marty.

Marty woke Doc up, who had fallen asleep on the couch near him and was halfway falling off of it. He shook his friend who awoke with a start and almost slapped Marty in the face with his spastic movements. Marty backed up and allowed the older man to gain his footing.

"Alright. I'll just hang back and pick you up later. It's all on you now." Doc told Marty as he left the high school. The bell rang and a pool of students flooded into the halls, chattering and locker clangs filling the air. Marty's eyes searched the crowd and it wasn't hard to find his young father, who was holding a generous amount of books and was being followed by Biff and his gang. He had been roughly pushed to the ground and was brushing it all off as if eh didn't care. Marty watched in pity until Biff and his gang were shooed off by Mr. Strickland. Marty approached George and put an arm on his back in a friendly manner.

"Hey, George! Look, I have somebody I want you to meet." Marty decided to get right to the point. There wasn't much time for him to get them to talk before the bell rang again. George decided not resist Marty this time, as he did seem like a pretty nice guy. Marty searched the crowd for Lorraine, and finding her was easy as he could recognize her anywhere. Parting through the crowd with George nearby, he approached Lorraine at her locker and her eyes instantly went to him.

"Marty! How are you?" Lorraine asked, batting her eyelashes in that way that made his heart melt. He gulped, clearing his throat as she stared at him endearingly.

"I'm fine, thanks. Look, there's somebody I want you to meet. Lorraine, this is George McFly." Marty shoved George forward a bit, who was hesitant, but awkwardly choked out a greeting anyways.

"H-hi." he greeted. He had never really talked to any girls before, let alone one as pretty as Lorraine. Marty waited anxiously for conversation to engage, however none did as Lorraine turned her attention back to him.

"Hello, George." Lorraine replied to him, but when there was no response, her attention was returned to Marty. "So, Marty... about tonight. Do you think you can make it? What did your uncle say?" she asked in her sweet, innocent tone. What she was asking, it seemed like she was deliberately trying to make it sound ambiguous. George found he had nothing to say, and he quietly exited the conversation. Marty noticed George had slipped away and found himself in a tight spot.

"Uhh, yeah. S-sure, whatever." Marty answered, more intent on getting George back to Lorraine than answering her. Apparently her friends were in on it because they all giggled at his answer. Marty only now noticed how closely Lorraine had stepped towards him. Just then, one of her friends thought it would be funny to shove her, and Lorraine fell forward, her lips briefly brushing against Marty's before she fell into his arms. Shocked, he couldn't move as he stared down at her. She seemed just as shocked as him. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice cracking. Lorraine sat back up, removing herself from his grasp.

"Yeah, I'm fine... very funny Betty!" Lorraine turned to her friend, who was giggling incessantly. Lorraine's face was a decent shade of red, which was what her friend was going for. Marty didn't know what to say.

"You two... are so cute!" Betty teased. Lorraine just huffed at her. She was embarrassing her in front of Marty. Marty was still frozen. She had just kissed him... again. Albeit it was somewhat by accident this time, but it still felt so good. He scolded himself again, but he couldn't get the feeling of her lips against his out of his head, and her soft curly locks brushed against his skin, her sweet aroma... he shook himself back to reality. What had he agreed to?

\--

Walking back to Doc's mansion, Marty walked in through the door and sighed as he collapsed on the arm chair in the living room. He had no success today. What was he supposed to do? He needed to get a hold of himself. Doc called Marty back into the garage. He had to show his plan for getting him back to his time.

It was around 6 pm when Marty and Doc heard a knock on the door. They both looked at each other. "Who could that be?" Doc asked. At first Marty wondered too, but then remembered what Lorraine had been asking him about earlier. It must be her. He ran up behind Doc to see if his guess was right. Doc peered through the window's curtains before turning around. "It's your mother! What is she doing here?" Doc asked. Marty bit his lip. How was he going to explain this? He supposed giving as little information as possible would be the best thing he could do.

"I told her we'd go do something. Don't worry, I'll take care of it... in fact, I'm going out. I'll be back in a little bit. Don't worry about it." his fake nonchalant voice had apparently fooled Doc, because he had no protest at allowing Marty to leave. Marty opened the door and closed it quickly behind him, looking at Lorraine standing in front of him. "Lorraine. You're... here." Marty said, a bit surprised she would come to him.

"Of course. I didn't want you to forget... right?" she moved closer to him, brushing a finger to his chest. Marty warily glanced backwards.

"Uhh, let's take this somewhere else." Take what somewhere else? What was he doing? Before he knew it, Lorraine had dragged him back to her house. She shut the door behind her and skipped up the stairs.

"C'mon!" she chimed. Marty sighed and walked up the stairs, standing in the doorway to Lorraine's room.

"So what is it you want to show me?" Marty asked. Who was he kidding? She didn't have anything to "show" him, except maybe herself. Lorraine giggled and flopped onto the bed, patting the spot next to her. Marty hesitated, but walked through the door and sat down next to her. Her hand found its way to his thigh. He acted like he didn't notice.

"Oh, nothing, really. It's just..." Lorraine still felt hesitant about pushing herself onto him. She decided to ease the tension by striking up a conversation. "Tell me more about yourself." Marty was surprised. What? She didn't want to kiss him for hours? He felt like a pervert for thinking that's all she wanted, but at the same time he felt a great deal of relief at her proposal.

"Um. Alright," he started, "What do you wanna know?" Marty didn't know what he could tell her without messing things up more than he already had. Lorraine stared up at him, thinking.

"I don't know," she said, "what do you like to do?" she asked. Marty smiled. That he could answer.

"Well, I write my own music and play guitar." he answered. Looking down at her, she had her skirt riding up just a little bit too high...

"Wow, that's really neat! You're a real Elvis Presely, huh?" Lorraine smiled at him. That only made him that much more endearing. Marty blushed a bit. He didn't think he was THAT good. "Personally, I don't really have any hobbies. I guess I'm kinda boring, huh?" Lorraine asked. Marty shook his head. Her, boring? She's anything but.

"Of course not! You're..." he stopped mid sentence. What could he say about her? "you're intelligent, clever, witty..." Marty listed off.

"Aww... you really think so?" Lorraine asked, moving closer to him. Marty stared down at her. She was so pretty.

"Of course." Marty answered, staring back down at her. Then something came to mind. "You call me by my... middle name." Marty said. It wasn't REALLY his middle name, but whatever.

"Mhm. And?" Lorraine nodded.

"I was wondering... what's yours?" apparently it had slipped his mind. Lorraine giggled.

"It's Lea." she answered, smiling up at him with that sweet smile that he loved so much. Marty smiled back at her, remembering.

"Lea... it's so pretty." he said, quickly covering his mouth. He had just complemented her... he couldn't do that. Lorraine sat up, rubbing Marty's thigh.

"Thank you." she thanked him sincerely. Marty brought his hands back down and Lorraine leaned in, kissing him softly. She pulled away. "I guess that's kind of boring." she stated. Marty looked puzzled.

"What's boring?" he asked. Lorraine smiled and looked down.

"Well, I can do better than that." she said, and she glanced back up before locking his lips with hers again. Marty was taken by surprise again, and this time the kiss wasn't short. Marty felt himself slipping into it, and he slowly began opening his mouth and letting her tongue slip into his mouth, tasting her sweetness again.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but something about it felt so... right. It felt good to be receiving affection. Lorraine was oh so inexperienced in kissing in this manner, so it was up to Marty to take the lead, although he felt hesitant in doing so. Marty greeted his tongue to Lorraine's leaning forward and pushing against her a bit. She let out a delighted squeal in response to his actions. Her hands traced his body, sliding downward and rubbing his legs.

Marty moaned into Lorraine's mouth very softly, as if he tried to retract his voice. Lorraine murred softly back to him, like she was reassuring him. She moved her hand up and rubbed his arm tenderly, and both pulled away to take a much needed breath. Looking at her with lust, Marty panted and rubbed his mouth, wiping away the loose saliva. After just a few seconds, Lorraine locked lips with him again, placing her hands on his shoulders. Marty kissed back hungrily.

Her inexperience in tongue kissing was too cute to Marty, who reveled in being the one in control. Her mouth tasted sweet, and she smelled sweet, and she was just so... cute. Her soft girly moans delighted Marty more than they should. Pulling away again, Marty and Lorraine stared lustfully at each other.

Marty could feel his body had reacted to the affection that Lorraine had shown. It didn't help that she had been rubbing his legs as well. Still closely in front of him, Lorraine stared down excitedly, seeing Marty wasn't very good at hiding his modesty. Hesitantly, she reached out her hand and kneeded her palm against him, Marty yelping in response.

"Ah! W-what are you doing?!" he asked, surprised. He wasn't expecting her to even try to touch him. He couldn't back up anymore since he was up against the back of the bed. Marty let out a soft moan at the warm tingly feeling in his loins. Lorraine smiled at Marty's moan, giggling.

"Aww, that's so cute... um, does it feel good?" Lorraine asked, staring down. She couldn't meet his eyes with what she was doing. She rubbed in a circular motion, and she could feel him strain against his jeans more. Marty moaned again, and Lorraine bit her lip and glanced up at him.

"...Y-yeah. Now, stop..." Marty answered. At his request, Lorraine stopped touching him. Marty repositioned himself and covered his modesty by putting his arms in front of himself. What was he doing? He couldn't let it get out of hand. He was still astonished Lorraine had tried touching him. He looked to the side shyly, not sure what to say after what had happened. "Um... I'm sorry." Marty apologized. What was he apologizing for? SHE was the one who touched him in the first place!

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that if you didn't want me to." Lorraine apologized back to him. Placing a hand on his, she looked up into his eyes and smiled sweetly. Marty felt his heart melt. She was just so sweet. "um, if it makes you feel better... you can... touch me, too." Lorraine said, her voice lessening as she finished her sentence. Marty just stared in disbelief. "H-here..." Lorraine took his hand and placed it on her chest, albeit a clothed one. Marty instantly pulled his hand back.

"Ah, no, it's fine." Marty replied. Even though he had pulled away, those few seconds that his hand had caressed her breast were so enticing. She felt so soft. Lorraine smiled again.

"Oh, okay..." Lorraine replied, embarrassed at her actions. She stared back at Marty. She was delighted at the fact that he had gotten excited by kissing her. She just wanted to kiss him for hours, but things had become unfortunately awkward.

"So... was there anything else you wanted to say?" Marty asked, his voice cracking. Lorraine was happy to see he had attempted to shake the awkwardness off. She thought about it for a moment. She looked at the clock, realization hitting her.

"Oh! My parents will be home soon. You should probably go." Lorraine told him. Marty nodded. He didn't want to be caught with her alone without them knowing. He got up and Lorraine got up as well, pecking him on the cheek. He smiled shyly at her and hurried back to Doc's mansion.

\--

It was rather late, around 10 pm, and Marty was exhausted. It had been a very tiring and unsuccessful day. Marty flopped lazily down onto the couch in the living room, pulling a blanket over himself and falling asleep.

Though he had fallen asleep soundly, Marty would have much unrest throughout the night. He awoke in his dream, finding himself in Lorraine's house. As it was a dream, there were a few things amiss, such as certain objects being missing or replaced, and some were in different spots. Marty hadn't quite realized that he was dreaming, and, as such, called out. "hello? How did I get here?" he asked. A few seconds later, he heard a female voice calling him from upstairs.

"Marty, I'm up here! C'mon!" Marty heard the familiar female voice calling him to come upstairs. He did so, wanting to know how he had gotten here. He walked up the stairs and turned towards the door to Lorraine's room, walking into the room and being greeted by the sight of a scantily clad Lorraine lying on her bed. Her outfit was nothing but a bra and panties.

"Umm... L-Lorraine! What are you-" Marty couldn't finish his sentence. It was too much. Lorraine stroked her side seductively, trailing her finger upwards and caressing her chest. She gave him the bedroom eyes. She licked her finger and waved him over with her hand.

"Come over here, you naughty boy." Marty gulped, feeling something come over him. It was pure, unclouded lust. He walked towards the bed and flopped down next to the young girl next to him. Marty knew this couldn't be real. Lorraine would never do or say anything like this. He looked down at his hand. 5 fingers. He pinched himself. No pain. Yep, he was dreaming. Loraine caressed Marty's chest, gently stripping his clothing off. He gulped, not stopping her. She looked down and saw that he was rather excited. "Oh, looks like somebody's happy to see me." Lorraine chimed. Marty didn't say anything. His stomach was tying itself in knots.

"Uhh..." Marty muttered. Lorraine began pulling his jeans down, removing his belt and quickly tossing both to the side. His hardened appendage was much more visible to her now, and she licked her lips. "L-Lorraine..." Marty muttered softly. He didn't want her to stop. He gazed at her beautiful sleek body as she laid in front of him. Pulling his underwear down, Marty winced and looked away as she stared at his member. He couldn't believe this. It was just a dream, but it felt so real.

"Hehe. You're so big, Marty... I bet you wanna slam it inside me, don't you?" Lorraine teased, dangling her fingers around his hardened member. He twitched in response. Turning back top her, his mouth was open. He was in shock at her words. swallowing, and stared down at her as she batted his member playfully.

"W-what are you talking about?!" Marty asked. Lorraine giggled and wrapped her hand around him, stroking him. Marty moaned in response. Lorraine giggled and smiled, looking up at him.

"Does that feel good? I'm glad." Lorraine said. Her voice still had a trace of seductiveness in it, but this time it was softer. Marty blushed at her words. It did feel good. He was enjoying himself too much.

"Y-yeah..." Marty replied. He didn't care anymore. It was just a dream, after all. It wasn't hurting anything, right? Lorraine's hand was soft around him, and it felt so good.

"How does this feel?" Lorraine asked, and before Marty could reply, Lorraine had taken him into her mouth. The soft, wet, warm feeling of her mouth around him made him moan louder than before. This was amazing. He looked down at her. The sight of her sucking him like a lolipop drove him crazy. She pulled away for a moment. "Hehe, you like the sight of me sucking you off?" she asked, looking up at him. Marty's face had become a deep red. He never expected her to say something like this. That was something he would see written in a Playboy magazine.

"Um..." Marty didn't know what to say. "Y-yeah. Don't stop..." he replied. Lorraine nodded and went back down, her tongue tenderly caressing him. Marty sat with his tongue hanging out like a dog. He stared down at Lorraine, admiring her body again, and watching as her hair flopped back and forth with her head as she bobbed up and down on him. Pulling away again, Lorraine looked up at him and grinned.

"You're really enjoying yourself, huh?" she asked in her seductive tone again. Marty bit his lip and stared lustfully at her. She was so beautiful. Those big brown eyes, that cute curly hair... she was driving him crazy.

"Y-yeah..." Marty answered. Lorraine giggled playfully and reached behind her back, unclipping her bra. Marty's eyes grew wide and he watched her toss the clothing to the side. Her soft breasts were now in full view. Though small, he still loved seeing them.

"You like them, bad boy?" Lorraine teased. She inched closer to him, pressing her chest against his. Her hands trailed back down between his legs and she stroked him again. Marty moaned in response and Lorraine quieted his moans by locking lips with him. Marty could hardly focus on the kiss as the pleasure he felt was starting to escalate.

"Mm!" he moaned into her mouth, attempting to tell her he was getting close. Lorraine pulled away and stopped stroking him. She stared at him, looking into his big blue eyes. Marty stared back at her, flustered.

"Hmm, are you gonna cum?" she asked. Marty bit bis lip. She was such a tease! He nodded. Lorraine smiled. "well, then..." she went back down and took him into her mouth again. Marty gasped. He couldn't take it anymore. he inhaled sharply as he felt a rush of pleasure in his body, and he released a generous amount of white liquid into Lorraine's mouth. Much to Marty's delight, she swallowed every last drop. as he finished, she sat back up and he stared at her. She swallowed. Marty just blushed and looked away.

Marty had tossed and turned a fair amount throughout the night. Just as he had before, he was having a wet dream. Soft moans escaped his mouth. He had moved so much that a lot of his blanket had fallen onto the floor. Marty let out one more soft moan as he had in orgasm in his sleep.

\--

Marty awoke to the blanket halfway onto the floor and a wet feeling in his his pants. He immediately knew what it was, and then remembered the dream he had had the night prior. He blushed. It had felt so real. He decided it would be best not to tell Doc about it. Or would it?


	5. Chater 5

Tuesday, November 8th

\--

Marty had decided against recounting his dream to Doc. He knew it probably would have been the smart thing to do, but it was just too sensitive a subject for him to talk about, and, subsequently, to endure the incredible embarrassment. Already he felt some even though it was only himself in his thoughts. Regardless, he realized that attempting to get George and Lorraine together at school was not exactly a polished plan. He'd wait until after school to bother George again.

\--

Lorraine closed her locker and grabbed her brown bag. She was disappointed to see Marty had ditched school again, but it wasn't too big of a deal, because she had something special in store for him later that day. It had been a stroke of luck for her - her parents were going to be gone again tonight. They were going out for dinner, but at this expense there would be the duty of looking after her little brothers. Not too much of a price to pay for some alone time with Marty.

Lorraine was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized her friends Betty and Babs had come up next to her, waiting for their starstruck friend to go to lunch with them. They were eagerly awaiting the juicy details of the previous night's visit. "Hey, Lorraine, are we gonna go or not?" Babs asked impatiently. Lorraine snapped back to reality and looked at her friend.

"Oh, right!" she agreed, and the three girls made their way to the lunch room. Lorraine looked around warily, not wanting to encounter Biff and have him attempt something again. The three sat down at their usual spot and began to excitedly converse.

"So you gotta tell me. Did you guys do it?" Babs asked. Lorraine's face turned tomato red and Betty scolded her friend. Lorraine just stared at her. Why would she think that? Then again...

"Babs! What the hell?" Betty stared at her. The other girl just turned to her and grinned. Teasing her friend was what she lived for. She was the more... let's say, "rough" girl in the group, having no censors whatsoever.

"Hey, if there was a hot guy that I had the chance to get alone... whoo boy, lemme tell ya." she grinned and snickered jokingly. Betty rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease." she replied. They both turned back to Lorraine, looking at her expectantly.

"So? What happened?" Betty asked. Lorraine sighed.

"Um, no, we didn't do it." Betty just smirked and Babs groaned.

"YOU'RE SO BOOOORING." she whined. Lorraine just laughed. Well, she would do something soon. If she didn't chicken out, that is. In fact... she had something planned for later. Something that Babs would definitely NOT title as "boring".

"If you say so. All that really happened was a little bit of talking, then kissing... and then..." Lorraine hesitated about saying what happened next. It was brief... so what was the point of even mentioning it? It couldn't hurt anything, though, right? Babs perked up at Lorraine's hesitated reply.

"And then... what?" she asked. Lorraine squirmed. The memory made her feel all warm and fuzzy. She blushed.

"W-well, he got a little... um..." Lorraine didn't know what to say. Babs and Betty just stared at her expectantly. She knew they wanted her to say it.

"He got a boner?" Babs blurted out. Betty turned to her and scolded her again.

"BABS, can't you just be quiet?" Betty asked, annoyed. Lorraine nodded.

"Um, yeah. That's what happened. I..." she paused. "I tried to touch it! He told me not to, so I thought maybe he wanted to touch me, and-" Lorraine was talking so fast. Babs smiled deviously.

"Aww yeah! So wait, you jerked him off then?" Betty sighed and faceplanted on the table, giving up. Lorraine's cheeks flushed. The thought of making Marty feel good... her heart fluttered. Touching him there... raw. She shook her head in response.

"No! I didn't do anything!" she replied.

"But you just said-" Babs began, but Lorraine cut her off.

"I just kinda rubbed him through his pants and then put his hand on my chest, but he pulled away, okay?" Lorraine finished. Babs looked fairly disappointed.

"So, he's a real gentleman, then, huh?" Betty chimed in, apparently having decided to ignore Babs' comments.

"Yeah... he is." Lorraine smiled to herself at the thought of Marty.

\--

It was around 3 pm and Marty decided to make his way downtown to look for George. Finding him was rather easy, since he usually hung out around the malt shop. After a fair amount of following, he managed to get George to try and ask Lorraine out. Unfortunately, Biff had come in to intervene and Marty had saved him, doing some wicked skateboarding tricks in the process of running from Biff.

After the extravaganza that was that, Marty gave up for the day and went back to Doc's house. Lorraine had decided to follow him back again, as she had a few things she wanted to ask.

Marty walked into the door and Doc was waiting in the garage for him. He asked about how getting his parents together was going, and Marty told him the truth for once and let him know that things were not going well. Just as they began discussing plans again, there was a knock at the door. Once again, Doc glanced through the window and Marty let Lorraine in.

"Marty," Lorraine started, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but..." Lorraine walked close to him, giving him half lidded eyes. In a sweet tone, she asked, "Do you think you could ask me to the dance this Saturday?" she asked softly. Marty gulped and glanced at Doc, who just looked at him expectantly. Marty could smell her sweet scent from where he was standing... she was just a little too close. Or maybe, she was perfectly fine where she was. Being so close to her... felt nice.

"Uh," Marty stuttered, not sure what to say with Doc right there, "Y-yeah, sure." he replied. He would devise a plan with Doc on what to do, so he could agree to her request right now. Lorraine smiled.

"Great!" she chimed. There was a pause. "Um... Marty's Uncle, can you give us a moment?" Lorraine asked softly. Marty turned to him and nodded. Doc left them alone, going to another room. Lorraine swallowed. "So, uh, guess what? My parents went out for dinner and I have to watch my brothers tonight... I was wondering if you'd come over and help?" Marty swallowed. A part of him knew it would be better to say no. But the lustful side of him, the side that was overpowering the other, said to say yes. So he did just that, and they went back to Lorraine's house to "watch her brothers".

Lorraine's little brothers were both asleep, so there would be no need to look after them. Lorraine brought Marty into her room and closed the door behind her, flopping down onto her bed once again. Marty just swallowed nervously and reluctantly walked over to join her.

"So, I'm guessing you want to... talk... again?" Marty asked. He knew just as much as she did that they weren't here to "talk". If talk was a keyword for "makeout", then they would both be correct. Lorraine giggled that sweet girly laugh and Marty bit hiss lip as he stared down at her. Once again, she had allowed her skirt to ride up perhaps a bit too much.

"If that's what you want." Lorraine answered. Marty sighed. What was he going to do with himself? She was too pretty and sweet. He couldn't handle himself. Noticing his anxiety, Lorraine caressed his arm lovingly. "Hey, why don't you relax? You look so tense." she commented. Marty just nodded. He kicked off his shoes and laid back against the fluffy pillows on the bed. Lorraine trailed a finger on his chest. Her actions were making him even more tense. It felt like she was going to try something. Which, Marty wouldn't entirely resist. Looking at her hazel brown eyes, he listened to her intently. "So," she started, "I was just wondering..." Lorraine began, and she hesitated.

"Wondering what?" Marty asked curiously. The way her voice weakened was too cute. The way she had propped herself up also gave him a nice view of her chest. Marty bit his lip again. She was totally irresistible. Lorraine noticed he was staring at her.

"You like staring at me, huh?" she teased. Marty blinked. His cheeks started flushing a deep red. It was true, he did like staring at her. Her luscious curves and soft lips were just so tempting. "Hmm..." Lorraine looked at him as he stared embarrassedly at her,. He tore his gaze away and looked to the side.

"I-I'm sorry. It's rude to stare." he apologized, rubbing his arm nervously. Lorraine smiled, grabbing his face and turning it back to herself.

"Not if it's me, it's not." she said before locking lips with him again. Marty was surprised at her actions again, but why should he be? Slipping into the sweet familiar flavor of her mouth, he opened his own to engage himself once again. The two kissed hungrily for a few minutes before pulling apart to take short breaths. Marty grabbed Lorraine's forearms and pulled her a bit closer to himself as they continued. Lorraine had straddled herself atop Marty and he put his arms to the side on the bed again. The two broke apart again and Lorraine sat up on top of him, before squeaking when she felt something poke her. "Ah!" she squealed, moving off of him. Marty just blushed and sat up as well.

"Uhh, sorry..." Marty apologized. Lorraine nodded.

"No, it's fine. Um... it felt good, kissing me, right?" she asked softly. Marty gulped before nodding his head.

"Y-yeah..." he replied shyly. It did feel good. Incredibly good. Too good. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever. Her flavor was still laced on his lips.

"Marty... c-can I touch it? Please?" Lorraine asked sweetly. Marty felt his heart pounding. He wanted to. He wanted to do it. He wanted to let her touch him. Touch him... there. To feel her soft fingertips graze him... and stroke him... Marty shivered. "You can... touch me, too." Lorraine said quietly. Marty felt his interest spark even more at her proposal. Lorraine slipped her skirt off, leaving only her blouse and panties. Marty gulped.

"Uhh..." he didn't know what to say. He had to find a way to do this without it becoming... too much. "I-I'll let you touch it if... neither of us looks. We can cover ourselves with this blanket, I guess." Marty answered. Lorraine smiled excitedly. Marty couldn't believe he was agreeing to this.

"Alright." Lorraine agreed. She pulled the blanket up and sat on her knees with the blanket in her lap, so that her lower body was covered up. Marty gulped and removed his jeans, feeling relief at having no pressure in his pants. He sat underneath the blanket as well, staring nervously at Lorraine.

"W-well..." he started, "Go ahead... I guess." he finished, looking away. Lorraine felt around underneath the blanket, her hand touching his leg. Marty winced. Her hand found its way up and she brushed against his bulge. Marty gasped.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Lorraine asked in alarm. Marty shook his head.

"N-no. Go on." he insisted nervously. Lorraine stared at him and watched his face as she rubbed against his hard on through his underwear. He moaned softly, and she smiled.

"Does that feel good?" she asked sweetly. Marty just blushed, looking down. He couldn't meet her gaze.

"...Y-yeah..." he muttered. Lorraine just smiled and felt her heart flutter. He was so bashful. She decided to be a little more bold, moving his underwear to the side and touching him raw. Marty gasped and moaned through gritted teeth as she stroked him gently. She bit her lip. It was s odd to touch. It felt so hot and... weird.

"Wow..." Lorraine muttered, "I-It's... hot..." she quipped. Marty turned back to her and stared at the look on her face. It seemed to be a look of wonder and fear mixed.

"Um... y-yeah." he agreed. Lorraine looked up at him.

"You know... you can touch me, too." she said, scooting a bit closer. Their knees were touching. Marty swallowed nervously again, reaching his hand underneath the blanket and between her legs. She let of a squeal as his finger grazed her slit through her panties. He rubbed his finger against her repeatedly, feeling a thin layer of liquid through her panties. "T-touch me... for real." she said. Marty nervously moved her panties to the side and stroked her warmth again, this time earning a louder squeal. He explored her slit and went a bit lower, finding her entrance. Hesitantly, he stuck a finger inside. "Ah!" Lorraine moaned, and Marty added another finger. She squeaked. He reveled in her cute girly moans as he explored her wetness. It wads incredibly hot, tight, and soft. Poking around her was both interesting and entertaining, each of his movements earning delightful moans from her.

"You're... tight." Marty noted, imagining what it would feel like to do it with her. He felt himself throb at the thought, and moaned to her as she stroked him. Her soft hands felt wonderful on his engorged member. Lorraine found it difficult to focus at the feeling of his fingers pumping in and out of her. Marty loved the look on her face as she squirmed at his prodding.

"Y-yeah... I'm a virgin, after all..." Lorraine replied, trying her best to please Marty as much as he was pleasing her. Marty smiled. Of course she was a virgin.

"Umm, l-look... if you touch me here, it feels... r-really good." Marty directed, grabbing her hand a dragging her finger on the underside of the head of his member. Lorraine repeated his example.

"Like this?" she asked, stroking him softly. Marty moaned.

"Y-yeah." he replied. Lorraine smiled. Hearing him moan like that made her even hotter.

"well, I'll show you my sensitive spot, then." Lorraine grabbed Marty's hand and guided him more upwards, placing his finger on the small protrusion nestled between folds of flesh. "It's... m-my clit." she told him quietly. Marty had heard that word before. He knew a little bit about it. Moving his finger very gently in a circular motion, he looked up and watched her moan under hi touch.

"how does that feel?" he asked, his breathing becoming rapid as well. Loraine squeaked and gasped as he swirled his finger around her pleasure button.

"Ah! It f-feels amazing..." she replied, using her other hand to stroke Marty while one still stroked his sensitive spot. Marty took note and used his other hand to begin fingering her again. Both were moaning softly at the other's movements.

"I-I'm... gonna cum..." Marty muttered, feeling the pleasure rising rapidly. Lorraine nodded through gasps.

"M-me too...!" she moaned his name as his fingers prodded around her wetness. Neither could take it anymore. They couldn't hold it in.

"Haaah..!" Marty gasped and let out a long guttural moan, feeling his fluids rising and spurting out onto Lorraine's hand. The hot white liquid coated her hand and some found its way onto her bed. Marty could hardly focus but he did feel Lorraine's walls clamp down tightly around his two fingers and she spasmed a bit, gasping several times as she came. Both finished and began panting heavily after their activity. They sat there for a moment, having retracted their hands from one another and taking breaths. Lorraine brought her hand up from under the blanket and looked at the white liquid that had coated her hands.

"It's... so warm." she noted, moving her fingers and watching the way it moved. I was certainly thick. Marty blushed furiously and looked away.

"Uh... um..." he didn't know what to say. It felt so good, what they had just done, and now she was looking at his cum... it felt embarrassing. Lorraine noticed his bashfulness, and smiled softly.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." she assured him, "It felt good, right?" she asked sweetly. Marty nodded.

"Y-yeah." he answered. It felt so wonderful, especially since he did it with her... Lorraine turned her attention back to the sticky white fluid on her fingers. Curiously, she inspected it.

"So... what does this taste like?" she asked. Marty felt his face flush even more. Sure, he had had a little taste... once... out of curiously, but she didn't need to know that!

"W-well... I mean, you can try it, if you want." Marty suggested. Lorraine looked at him.

"Have you... tried it?" she asked, staring at him. Marty gulped. he couldn't lie to her.

"Well, yeah." he answered. Lorraine smiled.

"That's so cute!" she quipped, embarrassing him further. "Alright. I guess if you tried it, I can, too." she said, and she took a lick, the liquid sliding down her throat rather easily. Marty stared at her and she made a face. He frowned. Was it really that bad? "Oh... it's kinda salty and bitter." she told him. Marty looked a bit upset. He grabbed her hand.

"Well, we have to clean it up some way, so I'll do it by showing you it's really not that bad." Marty told her, licking his own cum off of her hand. Immediately after, however, he made a face as well. Lorraine laughed.

"See, I told you!" she said. Marty looked away.

"Y-yeah, whatever." he answered.

\--

That night, Marty returned to Doc's house feeling both relieved and terribly dirty. Had he really just done what he thought he did? He knew all too well he did exactly what he did. He wasn't dreaming. He had done something that had officially cemented Lorraine's romantic tendencies towards him... and he towards her.

Deciding to do his plan he had devised for getting George to ask Lorraine out, despite the fact that he had already agreed to go with her, he grabbed the radiation suit from the car and brought his Van Halen cassette player and a hair dryer with him, making his way to George's house and climbing in through the window. Carefully placing the headphones on George's ears, he blasted the music, awaking him with a start. George sputtered and attempted to question the mysterious stranger, however it was no use as each time he tried to speak the person blasted the sound in his ears.

Marty waited for George to stop interrupting and told him that he was "Darth Vader" from "The planet Vulcan", terrifying George even more. He was able to convince him to ask Lorraine out this time, or else he would melt his brains.


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday, November 9th

Look, George, Lorraine wants to go with you. She really does! She just... doesn't know it yet." Marty said as he followed George to his back yard. George began putting the laundry up on the wire.

"I've never picked a fight in my entire life." George replied.

"Look, you're not gonna be picking a fight, Dad... Dad-Dad-Daddy-O." Marty said hastily. "Let's go over the plan again. So, eight-thirty where are you going to be?"

"I'm gonna be at the dance." George replied.

"And where am I gonna be?" Marty asked.

"You're going to be in the car with her..." George replied, putting another piece of clothing on the line.

"Right, so right around nine o'clock she's going to get very angry with me." Marty said, thinking about what he has to do.

"Why would she get angry with you?" George asked, confused.

Marty felt his face flush. "Because, George, nice girls get angry when guys take advantage of them." Marty bit his lip.

George realized what Marty was insinuating. "Oh! Oooh! You-you mean you're going to touch her on her-" George held up a bra, gesturing at it.

"No, no, no listen, George it's just an act! Okay? So around nine o'clock you're walking through the parking lot, you see us... struggling in the car. You walk up, you open the door and you say..." Marty paused, waiting for George to talk. "...your line, George!"

"Oh! 'Hey you! Get your damn hands off her!'" George repeated back to him. There was a short pause. "You really think I oughta swear?" George asked.

"Yes. For God's sake George, swear." Marty told him. "Everything's gonna be fine."

\--

Marty had just finished telling George his plan for Saturday, and, subsequently, Doc, who had allowed Marty to relax for the rest of the day. He flopped down onto the couch. It had been a wild few days. Eyeing the dirty magazine in Doc's briefcase he had seen earlier, he looked left and right before sneakily grabbing it. He opened it up and a perverse grin began forming on his face as he flipped through the pages. He had received plenty of attention from Lorraine the last few days, but a little bit of self-loving sounded tempting right now.

Rather unwisely, he decided that it wouldn't do any harm to mess around a bit out in the open. He thought Doc was busy doing... whatever, so he flipped through the pages while kicking back on the couch. Shamelessly, he started to undo his fly, but then...

"OH MY GOD!" Marty jumped as Doc exclaimed, walking into the room and seeing Marty about to get busy.

"Holy shit!" Marty exclaimed back, not expecting anybody. He threw the magazine back into the briefcase and hastily covered himself up, even though he hadn't removed any clothing.

"You really should learn that you do that kind of stuff alone!" Doc scolded him. Marty's face was flushed red. This was embarrassing.

"Y-yeah, sorry. I thought you were... busy." he answered, looking away.

"I wasn't, but that doesn't mean that you should be!" Doc retaliated. Marty shook his head.

"Okay, okay! Whatever. Do you need something?" he asked, shaken. That had quickly ruined the mood. However, he couldn't ignore the feeling he had between his legs.

"Well, not anymore. I'm going to go work on the fine details of our plan for you to get back to your time, so I guess I'll leave you to... whatever." Doc said, turning back around and walking away. Marty grumbled and watched his older friend go into the garage. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the front door. Apparently Doc was too far away to have heard it, so Marty curiously got up and went to answer it.

Cracking the door open to cover his modesty, his eyes were met with the sight of a well groomed young Lorraine, who smiled at him. There was a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. Marty gulped. Oh, she looked so tantalizing right now. "Oh. Uhh, L-Lorraine, what are you doing here?" Marty asked nervously, trying to keep his composure. Lorraine batted her eyelashes at him.

"I just wanted you to come over again..." she said sweetly. The way she looked at him... Marty bit his lip. This was the worst possible time she could drop by. Marty knew her intentions were anything but innocent.

"Again?" he asked. He looked around nervously. "...Are your parents gone again?" he asked suspiciously. Lorraine smiled at him, realizing he knew what she wanted to do with him. She giggled.

"No, not this time." she said, inching closer to him. He could feel her hot breath on his neck. "But we can be quiet... if you catch my drift." she grinned at him, looking at him with half lidded eyes. Marty had let his guard down and opened the door quite a bit. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. Marty gulped. Lorraine pressed herself up against him, and chills went up his spine. It was very apparent to her what was going on below his waist. "Oh... you're already so happy to see me." she purred, staring into his eyes. He averted his gaze, blushing.

"N-no, I was just-" he couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't know what to say. "L-look. If your parents are home I can't come over, okay?" he told her, trying to take authority on the situation again. Lorraine giggled at him.

"Well then, why don't we have a little fun here?" Lorraine asked, smiling at him. Marty swallowed. His body as telling him yes. He couldn't deny himself, but at the same time, Doc was still here. What would happen if he got caught?

"Y-yeah, well, my Uncle's here. If we get caught doing anything..." Marty looked back, hoping Doc wouldn't hear them talking. "He's not supposed to know you're here." Marty whispered.

"Oh... well, why don't we go somewhere... secluded?" Lorraine asked. Marty shook his head. He wanted to, oh so much, but he simply couldn't. He knocked the idea around in his head for a bit, thinking of where else they could go.

"I don't know where else we could go." Marty told her. He should have just said no, right there. But she was too beautiful, and his urges were taking him over.

"Why can't we just be quiet here?" Lorraine asked. Marty bit his lip. He supposed he could just tell Doc he was "busy" and not to bother him.

"A-alright. But be quiet, I'm going to tell him not to bother me..." Marty told her, breaking away from her grasp and towards the doorway to where Doc was. "Hey, Doc?" he yelled to him.

"What?" Doc called back.

"I'm uh, gonna... you know, so, uh, please don't bother me. Just a warning." Marty winced at his words. It was so embarrassing.

"Uh... okay." Doc replied back. Marty sighed and walked back to Lorraine. She smiled at him, and he just smiled back.

"Where should we go?" she asked. Marty sighed.

"I-I don't know... is the bathroom okay? What are you intending to do anyways?" Marty asked. he honestly didn't know what else she wanted from him. Unless she wanted to do it... Marty shook his head. He definitely couldn't do that.

"I guess that's fine." Lorraine replied. "And it's a surprise." she answered, winking at him. Marty swallowed nervously. "Surprise"? What did that mean? Did she want to suck his- Marty shook his head again. As great as that sounded, he wasn't sure if he would let her go through with something like that. The two made their way to the bathroom, closing the door behind them. Immediately, Lorraine joined her lips with Marty's, and he was hesitant, but a few seconds later he kissed hungrily back, moaning into her mouth as she unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed his chest. Marty resisted touching Lorraine, however, and instead just rubbed her back as she explored him. She went lower and began undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans.

"W-what do you plan on doing now? Don't get any ideas!" Marty told her. Lorraine just looked up at him seductively. Marty stared down at her. The way she was positioned made his stomach do flips. Those beautiful brown eyes looking up at him with a mixture of lust and innocence; however that happened.

"I want to try something else." she told him, which only raised further questions. 'something else'? Marty pursed his lips at her.

"What?" he asked. He knew in the back of his mind that he should stop right now. This was not okay. He was going to mess things up more than he already had. He gasped as Lorraine pulled his pants down. He was still shocked at how bold she was with her advances. He never dreamed she would be the one to take any initiative. But he supposed if she wanted him and he wasn't giving it to her, she'd get what she wanted herself. She began to pull his underwear down rather slowly. She seemed to be on edge, wondering what he'd look like down there. She had seen other guys before, but Marty was special to her so she only hoped for the best. As she pulled them down, his modesty was... well, no longer modest, to say the least. Marty just bit his lip and looked away in embarrassment.

"I-It's..." she started. Marty didn't look at her. What was she going to say? was he too small? "It's so big..." Marty mentally rolled his eyes. haha, very funny, stop trying to flatter me. Marty knew he wasn't the definition of 'big' in that respect. Sure, he wasn't small. Lorraine wrapped her right hand around him, making him gasp.

"It's really not..." Marty muttered. He hesitantly looked back down at her, seeing her eyes glisten with fascination at the way his body reacted to her ministrations.

"It is to me..." she answered back. Marty wondered, was he the first guy she had been with? If that were true then he could understand her thinking he was 'big'.

"I-it's only 7 inches... s-stop trying to flatter me." Marty replied. Hearing those words come out of his mouth were embarrassing as is. Yes, he hated to admit it, but one day he was curious enough so he decided to measure himself.

"W-well, I don't know if I can fit it..." Lorraine said softly. Marty looked down at her in disbelief. Was she really going to do it? Before he could ask her anything else, she greeted his head with her soft, wet tongue, and he groaned.

"I promise you don't have to do this..." he told her. She lapped at him tenderly and pulled away for a moment, looking back up. Marty felt like he could faint right there with the way she looked at him.

"but i want to. I want to make you feel good, Marty..." she said shyly, smiling up at him. Marty felt butterflies. She was just too sweet. She wasn't doing this for herself. She genuinely wanted to make him feel pleasure. Marty smiled back at her.

"oh... okay. Don't hurt yourself, okay?" he told her. If she couldn't take him all that was fine. He just wanted her to be happy. She nodded and returned her attention to his length, stroking him before she took his head into her mouth, making him moan. Her mouth... was something else. Marty tried his best to relax and focus on the feeling. It was exactly as his friends had described. Warm, wet, and tingly. Lorraine focused on sucking the tip while stroking him. Since it was the first time she had done anything like this, she tried not to take too much. Marty wondered to himself if that part of his body tasted like the rest of his skin. He was tempted to ask, but he kept his mouth shut and soaked in the feeling instead. He let out a soft moan when she took a bit more of him into her mouth, increasing the pressure and being wary of her teeth. Pulling away, she continued stroking him and looked up.

"Am I doing it right?" she asked. Marty thought about it. He hadn't had this done before, so he didn't know how how 'right' she was.

"It feels nice, so I guess so." Marty answered. Lorraine smiled giddily at him and went back to it, this time dragging her tongue along the side. Marty moaned in appreciation. "Ah... t-that's nice..." he muttered. Eventually she stopped doing this and went back to sucking him, this time trying to take more. She didn't go as far to having him in her throat as her gaga reflex would not have any of that, but she still tried valiantly. Marty threw his head back as she bobbed hers up and down on him, and he tried his best to keep quiet. This wouldn't keep his chest from heaving up and down as he gasped for breaths, however. Marty could feel his body reacting to her, and wanted to warn her. It seemed she could tell as well, because she pulled away and stopped touching him altogether. "huh? W-why'd you stop...?" he asked, a bit upset. She stared at his member and giggled, worrying him. "W-what?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just... you're throbbing." she noted, making him blush harder.

"I- I was about to-" he started, but she came back up and interrupted him. Her eyes meeting his own, he shut his mouth.

"I know. I didn't want you to yet." she told him. Marty wondered if he was too fast. It was the first time he had that done, so he thought it was acceptable if he did cum just a little earlier than usual. He body ached for release, and he seemed to whine a bit.

"B-but I... why?" he asked. Lorraine giggled.

"You're so cute. I guess I'll let you if you want." she went back down. A part of her didn't want to, because she didn't really want a mouthful of his liquids. Marty nodded at her.

"Yes please..." he said, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. He was basically begging her now. He moaned happily when she wrapped her lips around him again, making him bite his lip. She bobbed her head back and forth rather hastily. it seemed like she was trying to get him to cum this time. Marty panted and moaned in bliss. He could feel that he was about to cum. The feeling kept building, and the pleasure began stacking, and before he knew it... "Ah- I-I'm...!" Marty told her before his words were replaced by several short burst of moaning. He released his sticky white liquids into her mouth, and she seemed to be trying to stand it. After several shots of liquid, he finished and she pulled away from him, and he was left panting as he stared down at her. He watched curiously as she neither swallowed or spit out his seed. Instead, she came up and grinned at him, and joined her lips to his, pushing his liquids into his own mouth, taking him by surprise. "Mm!" he moaned into her mouth in alarm, reluctantly swallowing his own cum. He never expected her to do that. She pulled away and rubbed her mouth.

"I hope you liked that... I didn't want to spit it out and hurt your feelings." she said. But Marty also felt a more naughty part of her just wanted to watch him grimace at the taste of his own cum. He shook his head.

"Um, it's fine... a-and it felt really good. Thank you." he told her, not sure what to say. She smiled and hugged him, nuzzling into his neck. Marty smiled at her, but he rubbed his tongue, as he still had an aftertaste in his mouth.

"I'm glad..." she replied, nuzzling under his chin. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy to know she made him feel good. Marty smiled softly at her cations, and he felt butterflies again.

He had fallen in love with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Marty sat with Lorraine in his arms, nuzzled up against him. Sitting in the afterglow, he attempted to get his footing on the situation, but he just wanted to sit there caressing her as he relaxed.

"Um, Marty?" Lorraine chimed, knowing she could woo him more in his dizzying state of mind. He looked at her expectantly and a soft smile had made its way onto his face.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I was wondering... if you would go to the theatre with me?" she suggested. She wasn't sure what was playing, but she didn't really care. She had done all these things with Marty and she felt it would be appropriate to at least have some kind of date. Marty had a glazed over look in his eyes. He seemed kind of out of it.

"Huh? Oh, uh... yeah, sure, whatever." Marty agreed. Lorraine squealed, and hugged him tight.

"Oh, thank you! When do you wanna go?" Lorraine asked. Marty only now realized what he had agreed to, and although he did want to go, he knew this wasn't helping things. He put his clothes back on and turned to her, putting a finger to his lips and telling her to be quiet. He cracked the bathroom door and peeked out to make sure the coast was clear. Closing it again, he leaned back up against the sink to think about her question.

"Um... I don't know what's playing." he told her. It was true, he didn't know, and he also didn't know how to back out of her invitation, since he had just agreed. "I mean, I can go tomorrow if you want. After school, that is." Marty added. Lorraine thought about it for a moment.

"Well, you know couples don't really go to the movies to watch the movies." Lorraine told him deviously, and Marty blushed at her suggestion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hung onto him temptingly. Rather hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her as well, pulling her close to him.

"Of course not." Marty replied in a soft, almost breathy whisper. Lorraine grinned at him with bedroom eyes, giddy at his actions.

"Then tomorrow night?" Lorraine asked. Marty nodded at her. Oh boy, what was he doing? First he started using her like a friend-with-benefits, now he's actually going on a date with her... and to make matters worse, he really does love her. He can't deny it.

"Sure thing. Should I go see what's playing, then?" Marty asked her. Lorraine planted a soft kiss on his cheek, and even though he was used to her affection, his face still grew red.

"Yeah. Uhh... should I go now?" she asked. A part of him wanted her to stay, but he was getting enough attention from her as is. He cracked the door again and peered out hesitantly. There didn't appear to be any sign of Doc, so he signaled to her to follow him and he escorted her out.

Later

Marty had found what was playing at the theatre, all of which were movies he hadn't ever seen, and for that matter, wasn't interested in seeing. The only one he was familiar with was Walt Disney's Lady and the Tramp. It was kind of ironic, that he would go see that movie with Lorraine, concerning the whole situation he was in.

He bought two tickets for an 8 pm showing and went back to Doc's to wait around.

Thursday, November 10th 10:00 am

Marty stretched as he woke up, and as he did, he clumsily fell off of the couch and onto the floor with a loud thud. He gathered himself and sat up, looking at the clock. It was early, and so he still had plenty of time to do... nothing, really. laying back on the couch, he put his arms behind himself and took a deep breath, contemplating his actions.

"I'm going out with her tonight..." he thought. He recollected the actions he had already taken the last few days, things of which could not be undone. He thought about how they had explored one another, how many kisses they had shared... he shivered. The thought of her kisses made him feel all warm and fuzzy, but another part of him, the part f him that knew what he was doing was wrong, was screaming for him to stop.

"She's my mother..." Marty thought, realizing now just how messed up everything he had done thus far to be. But this was different, right? This wasn't his mom... not yet, at least. This was Lorraine, a sweet girl who he had unfortunately fallen for.

"What am I gonna do with myself?" Marty asked. What happens if his dad doesn't get with her? He'll be gone. Zip. Zilch. History. Or rather, not history. Marty sighed. But he loved her. So much. He didn't want to leave her, but eh didn't exactly want to DIE, either. His life and his siblings' lives depended on his actions right now. Marty shook his head. He would have to convince her to go for George at the movies. After all, he really couldn't stay. he would just use the excuse that he was just visiting, after all, so he wouldn't be able to stay with her, so she should clearly go after someone else. Marty felt his heart sink. Just the thought of seeing the sad, disappointed look on her face when he told her this made him upset.

7:30 pm

Marty looked at the clock, knowing that the movie would start soon. He didn't want to go over to Lorraine's house, since he knew her parents would be suspicious, so he had arranged with her earlier to come get him when she was ready to go. Marty had dressed himself rather nicely and was waiting around, sitting on the couch. Doc walked in and looked at him.

"Why are you dressed up so fancy?" Doc asked, suspicious. Marty thought quickly.

"Oh, I'm taking my parents to the movies together. I'm going to sit away from them and keep an eye on them." Marty told him. He was pretty proud of his lie, because it sounded pretty authentic. Doc nodded.

"Good idea." he replied. Marty sighed as Doc walked away, glad that he had bought his cover up. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Marty got up and answered it, seeing Lorraine standing there. She smiled sweetly at him, and he returned her smile. Marty glanced behind himself and then turned back to Lorraine, nodding at her as he walked out of the door and closed it behind him. Holding the two tickets, he gave one to her.

"What movie is it?" Lorraine asked curiously. She looked at the ticket, reading the movie title. "Oh! I haven't seen this yet. I'm excited for it. Disney movies are always really nice." she said, looking up at him. Marty was familiar with the movie already because he had seen almost every Disney movie released so far.

"I've already seen it," Marty started. "It's cute, I guess." he said, again thinking about the situation he was in, and how it was kind of ironic that they would see a romantic movie.

The two made their way to the Essex Theatre and Marty presented their tickets, allowing them to go in and take their seats. There were not too many people there, to their luck. As they sat down, the movie started, and the Walt Disney logo showed on the screen, the familiar castle and arch of light behind it.

It was already a fair bit into the movie, at the scene where Lady was outside discussing with her neighbors about the baby, when Tramp came along and began talking with her. Lorraine seemed invested in watching, and Marty glanced at her. She turned to look at him for a moment and she grabbed his arm and leaned against him, smiling before turning her attention back to the screen. Marty just smiled at her and sat back as the film continued.

The movie progressed, and when it reached the scene with Lady and Tramp eating the spaghetti, Lorraine turned to Marty and smiled at him expectantly. Looking at her, he wondered what she wanted, but his question was answered when she planted her lips on his for a few seconds, taking him by surprise. She turned back to the screen as if nothing had happened, but Marty's face had been left feeling a little hot.

The next scene showing Lady and Tramp strolling through the park together made Lorraine snuggle up against Marty even more, like she was hinting to him of something, though he wasn't sure what it was. She sighed and he put an arm around her.

Eventually the movie reached its climax with the scene of Tramp saving the baby and being adopted by Darling and Jim Dear, which then cut to the Christmas scene with Lady and her family. Lorraine looked at Marty, thoughts racing through her mind. She wondered, would he ever consider having children with her? Marty looked at her, noticing her cloudy gaze.

The movie's credits finally began to roll and several people left the theatre. Marty still had his eyes met with Lorraine's gaze. "What's the matter?" he asked. Lorraine shook her head.

"Oh! Nothing. I was just... thinking." she said Marty bit his lip. He had to tell her sometime, and now was better than never.

"Look, Lorraine... I really like you, I do. But I can't stay here. I'm just visiting, and it's not up to me to be here." Marty told her, a somber tone in his voice. "But I've really enjoyed my time with you while I've been here... I guess what I'm saying is, when I'm gone, don't be afraid to see other people." Marty told her. Lorraine looked sad, which made his heart sink, but she nodded at him anyways and snuggled against his chest. The two got up and left the theatre.

As they exited, Lorraine turned to Marty and grabbed his hands. "Marty... let's go somewhere else." Lorraine suggested, wanting to get something to eat.

"I don't have anymore money on me." Marty replied, feeling a bit guilty. He should have planned ahead for this. Lorraine shrugged, and hugged Marty.

"That's fine. Can't we just go for a walk or something?" she asked. Marty nodded, but he still felt guilty for not taking her somewhere to eat. the two walked wit their fingers intertwined, and like in the movie they just watched, they strolled down the path in the park, enjoying the scenery. Marty thought about how he would have to leave her, how he wouldn't be able to feel her lips brush against his own, how he wouldn't be able to hold her in his arms, how he wouldn't be able to hold her close and smell her sweet scent... it broke his heart.

"Lorraine..." Marty turned to her, brushing a piece of her hair to the side and staring into her eyes. She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling with passion, and she kissed him softly again, the kiss short and sweet. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. The two sat down on a park bench and stared up at the stars. Even though it was cold, the heat from their bodies kept them warm.

Marty had safely escorted Lorraine back to her house and told her goodnight. It was quite late by now, being around 11 pm, so Marty quickly made his way back to Doc's mansion to get to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday November 12th

After a considerable amount of arguing, Marty had given up on Doc and wrote him a letter detailing what would happen to him in 1985, slipping the letter into his pocket before being shooed off to the dance.

Marty had picked Lorraine up and pulled into the school's parking lot, nervous and unsure what to do and if it would even work, considering what the two had done together already. Second guessing himself, he began doubting his ability to get his parents together. He shrugged and supposed it was worth a shot anyways, so he uttered the line he knew he had to ask. "Do you mind if we... park... for a while?" he asked. Lorraine's eyes lit up. She was clearly very happy with his question.

"Oh, of course! I'd love to park!" she purred, and even though he should have expected it, Marty still looked somewhat fazed by her words. Staring at her, she stared back, and was clearly confused by the look on his face. "Marty, I'm almost 18 years old... it's not like I've never parked before. You more than anyone should know about what I've done." she giggled at him and gave that sweet girlish smile that made him weak.

"W-what you've done? What have you done?" Marty asked, somewhat curious now. Besides him, had she been with other guys? Was she still a virgin, or had she given it up to someone else? But he thought she wasn't that kind of girl...

"Well, besides you, I've touched a few other guys... but I never went any farther than that." Lorraine confessed. She could see that Marty was clearly surprised and a bit disappointed. "But don't worry! That doesn't make you any less special." she assured him, smiling warmly. Marty smiled back at her, feeling a little bit better at her sweet remark. Neither said anything, and there was an awkward silence. Lorraine broke it. "Marty, you seem so nervous, is something wrong?" she asked in concern.

"No, no." Marty answered hastily. Lorraine turned and pulled a small bottle of liquor out of her bag, taking a swig. Marty looked at her in alarm, and snatched it out of her hands. "Lorraine! Lorraine, what are you doing?" he scolded. She grinned at him.

"I swiped it from the old lady's liquor cabinet." she giggled.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't drink." Marty sighed.

"Why not?" she asked, surprised at his attitude.

"Because you... you might regret it. Later in life." Marty told her warily. Lorraine huffed.

"Marty, don't be such a square. Everybody who's anybody drinks." Lorraine told him. Marty shook his head and sighed, shrugging before he took a swig of the liquor himself. He spit it out as he noticed Lorraine lighting up a cigarette.

"Jeez, you smoke, too?" he asked, wiping his mouth and attempting to regain his composure. Lorraine looked at him, very annoyed.

"Marty, you're beginning to sound just like my mother." Marty stared at her with wide eyes. She was unaware of how awkward that sounded. Not sure what to say, the silence returned. "Marty, why are you so nervous?" Lorraine asked, creeping closer to him. Marty gulped nervously, staring at her chest. He averted his gaze quickly.

"Lorraine... have you ever been in a situation where you knew you had to act a certain way, but when you got there, you didn't know if you could go through with it?" Marty asked, uneasy. She stared at him.

"You mean how you're supposed to act on a date?" Lorraine asked curiously. Marty knew he shouldn't be nervous, but he still felt uneasy anyways.

"Sort of." Marty stammered. He could feel Lorraine getting closer to him. He fidgeted a bit, not wanting her to see that looking at her chest had gotten him excited.

"I think I know exactly what you mean. You know what I do in those situations?" Lorraine asked, inching closer to him.

"You do? what?" Marty stammered. He felt Lorraine's hand on his chest, and the other had slinked down between his legs, much to his dismay. He knew that any advances he made wouldn't make her mad, this he was sure of.

"I don't worry." Lorraine finished, closing the space between them and joining her lips to his, and even though he should have been used to it by now, Marty was still startled by her quick advance. He moaned into her mouth and melted into the kiss, feeling a rush of relief from her affection. She was like a security net for him at this point, and her kisses never failed to entice him.

"Mm..." Marty murred happily into her lips, noticing that she had spiced herself up quite a bit for this date. She smelled sweet, as always, but it seemed she had added some perfume to the equation. Marty's happy moans made Lorraine's heart flutter, and she began rubbing between his legs in an attempt to get more of those sweet muffled moans she loved hearing. She pulled away for a moment to allow both of them a few breaths.

"Looks like you're excited..." Lorraine purred, and Marty just turned his head, his eyes darting to the side in embarrassment. Even after all they had done, he was still bashful. "You're so cute. is it okay if I take them off?" Lorraine asked, fluttering her lashes in a charming fashion. Marty gulped. He was tongue tied.

"Uhh- I-I, guess..." Marty told her, feeling a knot in his stomach. As long as they didn't go all the way he supposed it was fine. Although, Marty knew he should be the one taking the initiative considering he was supposed to force himself onto her... but he hardly doubted that she would reject him even if he was a bit forceful. Marty bit his lip as his pants were removed, and shortly after, his underwear, to which Lorraine seemed pretty happy to get off. Marty watched as she wrapped her fingers around him and began moving her hand up and down, bringing pleasurable feelings through his body. "Mm..." Marty groaned softly to her. Her hands were like silk on him, a million times better than any session he had ever had with himself. But he felt like, in a way, he was degrading her, allowing her to do this to him. Not for the reason he would think, but because she's such a beautiful, pure girl. It felt wrong making her pleasure him. But she was doing it of her own will, so why should he be upset? Marty shuffled a bit as he began slipping his jacket off, making Lorraine look up at him. Marty smiled down at her as he began slipping his shirt up over his head, which he then tossed to the side. Lorraine crawled up, and rubbed her hands around his chest. Marty felt his cheeks heating up. It was kind of odd. He was completely naked, and she still had all of her clothing on.

"Marty... you're..." Lorraine started, and then looked up into his eyes. "It's only fair..." Lorraine told him, and she moved away from him a bit and began slipping out of her frilly pink dress, revealing her thin young body. Marty's eyes were immediately drawn to her soft, supple breasts. feeling his eyes on her, she cupped her breasts in her hands and looked at him shyly. "Do you... like them?" she asked softly. Marty nodded his head. "I know they're not very big, but..." Lorraine shuffled closer to him and sat on his lap, allowing Marty a closer inspection of her chest. She still hadn't removed her panties, and the soft cotton cloth was rubbing pleasurably against Marty's member.

"They're beautiful..." Marty started, "just like you." he finished. Lorraine smiled warmly at him and removed her hands from her chest, placing them on his shoulders.

"You can touch them, if you want..." Lorraine told him shyly. Marty nuzzled her neck, rubbing her back before bringing both of his hands to her chest and caressing her tenderly. "Ah!" she let out a small whimper at his touch. Marty kneeded her breasts in gentle circles, using his thumb to rub her nipples back and forth. He looked up at her face, watching as she squeaked and moaned in bliss at his touch. The sound of her moans and the sight of her writhing on top of him was driving him crazy. He told himself he wasn't going to go all the way, he couldn't, he can't, he'll threaten his very own existence. But hasn't he already? Marty shook his head, removing himself from his thoughts. Lorraine grinded her hips against his own, making him murr softly at the feeling of the soft material rubbing against his appendage. "Oh, M-Marty... I can feel you down there." Lorraine giggled deviously at him, slipping off of his lap and taking her panties off. She handed them to him, and he looked at the soft cotton material that had a large, dark, wet spot in the center. It was very tempting for him to bury his face in them, but he resisted and tossed them aside.

"L-Lorraine, I-I, we don't have protection..." Marty reasoned, attempting to take control of the situation, but to no avail, as Lorraine had already resumed her place on his lap and was grinding her hips pleasantly against his. Marty groaned at the feeling. Without her panties on, her soft, warm, wet folds were rubbing up against his member instead. The feeling was making Marty forget about his reasoning. The pleasure made him want to ignore his best judgement, however it would take more than that to sway him. Lorraine just ignored his opposition and continued rubbing herself against him, a nice amount of her wetness having coated Marty's shaft by now, slicking him up rather nicely. "Ohh.." Marty's breath escaped him at the feeling. Lorraine was panting and moaning softly as well, enjoying the feeling of him against her own body. Marty stopped resisting. They weren't actually doing it, so there was no harm in this, right? Marty wrapped his arms around Lorraine and buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply. "Mm... L-Lorraine..." Marty moaned to her quietly. He sat back up and joined her lips to his, kissing her passionately. He began to jerk his hips back and forth softly, so as to not accidentally penetrate her. Lorraine kissed back hungrily and rewarded his thrusts with her own as well as showers of sweet girly moans. They both pulled back, panting heavily, and Lorraine hunched herself over Marty's shoulder as she moaned softly into his ear. Her hot breath on his neck was driving him even moire crazy, but he resisted pushing her down onto her back and taking her.

"Marty... please, I want to do it with you." Lorraine whispered into his ear, rubbing herself against him needily. Marty moaned back to her, feeling a knot in his stomach which he desperately wanted untied. He knew he couldn't do it with her. What if she got pregnant? He promised himself he wouldn't do it with her. But right now it was feeling very tempting. Lorraine nuzzled against him lovingly. "Don't worry... I have protection." she chimed, twisting herself around and grabbing her purse, before pulling a condom out of it. She waved the package in front of Marty's face, and he looked astonished. She slipped down between his legs, and tore the package open with her teeth, taking the condom out and slipping it down onto him. Marty felt it to make sure it was on properly, and then watched as Lorraine came back up and sat on his lap again, her wetness rubbing against him once more.

"L-Lorraine... I don't know..." Marty told her softly. She rubbed herself against him in encouragement, placing her hands on his shoulders. Marty put his hands on her hips, but he wasn't sure why he did it.

"It's fine, Marty. Please..." Lorraine pleaded, giving those puppy dog eyes that he simply couldn't resist. He sighed. Lorraine looked down, watching the liquids leaking out from her onto his member. Grinding herself against him once more greeted her with the pleasant sound of his moans.

"I... I guess, if we have protection." Marty concluded, and he thrust his hips a bit, rubbing up against her some more and allowing for more lubrication. Lorraine gasped in surprise, not expecting him to do that. Marty had pretty much given into his urges now, concluding that as long as there was no risk of pregnancy... then, well, it was fine, right?

"It's... it's my first time, so it's going to hurt." she told him. Sitting up, she prodded her opening with his tip, her heart beating a million miles a minute. Marty felt his breath trapped in his throat at the tension. He wanted her to put him inside, oh so much. He wanted to feel the pleasant tightness her body had to greet him with. But he could clearly see the fear in her eyes at the pain and intimidation of the new experience.

"Why don't we... break it... together?" Marty suggested, bringing a hand to her face and rubbing her cheek. Lorraine smiled at him, feeling touched by his suggestion. Her eyes glimmered, and she brought her hand up to rest on his.

"You're so sweet... okay." Lorraine agreed, nodding. Marty placed both of his hands on her hips, and Lorraine cautiously brought her hands to his shoulders once more.

"On the count of three?" Marty suggested. Lorraine nodded quietly. "Okay... one..." Lorraine tensed up. Marty looked at her for a moment. "two..." he tensed up as well, very wary. Lorraine braced herself. "Three!" Marty finished, thrusting his hips upward, and his thrust was met with Lorraine plunging herself down onto him. Marty inhaled sharply and bit his lip at the feeling of her heat engulfing him. "F-fuck! Lorraine, you're so tight!" Marty told her, gritting his teeth in a feeble attempt at silencing himself. He looked up and was met with the sight of Lorraine gasping with tears rolling down her cheeks. Immediately guilt filled Marty's stomach and he began comforting her. "Lorraine! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt you!" Marty apologized profusely. Lorraine smiled at his words, and shook her head.

"N-no, it's fine. i knew it was going to hurt." she told him, leaning down and kissing him softly. "I'm going to start moving... when you start moving, please be gentle, okay?" Lorraine asked, wrapping her arms around him. Marty nodded in response, and she joined her lips to his again, shoving her tongue into his mouth and tasting him once more. Marty kissed back hungrily, hoping that his kisses would comfort her and make the pain go away. At the back of his mind, however, he was screaming to himself to stop... but he ignored it. Lorraine very cautiously began moving up and down, making Marty moan at the feeling of her tight warm walls surrounding him. He resisted the urge to add his thrusts, as he didn't want to hurt Lorraine.

"Ohh..." Marty moaned in bliss. It was amazing. He couldn't resist it, it was just too good. he didn't even care that he wasn't supposed to be doing this anymore. Soon, he began adding his thrusts and Lorraine began moaning softly as well, smiling at him. "D-does it still hurt?" Marty asked in concern. Lorraine shook her head.

"no... it feels really nice." Lorraine gasped out quietly. Her assurance made Marty feel more at ease, so he began to become more assertive with his thrusts, but still somewhat wary of hurting her. He thought about what he was doing. This was... well, he shouldn't be doing it. He needed to stop, he needed to just get out of the car and leave. But he couldn't for many reasons. One being that the pleasure he was having with Lorraine was just too good to abandon now, and the warm fuzzy feelings he shared with her swayed his opinions a million times over. His urges began taking over and he became less hesitant about his thrusts, now bucking his hips forcefully in response to each of Lorraine's own movements. "I-I... can feel you inside of me, Marty." Lorraine said, smiling softly at him. Marty blushed at her words, looking up at her and smiling shyly back.

"...Do you like it?" Marty asked, though he wasn't quite sure why he had asked. She had already said it felt good, but for some reason he felt the need to inquire anyways. Maybe it was because he was still wary of accidentally hurting her in some way, or maybe he needed gratification. She nodded at him.

"...of course." she answered between pants. Staring down at him underneath her made her heart flutter. His sweet boyish moans were the icing on the cake. leaning down to lay on top of him, she kissed him softly before pulling away and looking at him with glimmering eyes. "Do I feel good?" she asked innocently, though the question itself made Marty blush.

"Y-yeah..." Marty answered her in a soft breathy tone. Lorraine smiled coyly back at his answer, after which she sat back up to gain more control of her body. She began moving up and down on him again, this time a bit faster. Marty felt his stomach tighten at her actions, and he put his hands on her hips to push her down onto his hardened appendage with each bounce. Even with each passing moment, Marty still had a lingering of guilt in his mind. "I shouldn't be doing this... this isn't right... I need to stop..." were the words that echoed in the back of his mind. But he had pushed them away, as if they never existed. The feelings of pleasure and emotion were far too powerful for him to care about what he was doing anymore.

"M-Marty..." Lorraine huffed out his name, to which he moaned back to her in response. Hearing his name echoed in the veil of pleasure made things that much better. The experience of being able to feel good with a girl who he truly cared for, and to hear his name being called out because of it... he was enamoured. Lorraine seemed to be going a bit too fast. At this rate Marty wouldn't last another minute. He was having a bit of a difficult time doing it, but he pushed his hands onto her hips in an attempt to slow her down to a stop. Lorraine noticed the urgency in his actions and began to slow herself to a complete stop. Curiously, she asked what was wrong. "What's wrong? Why do you want me to stop?" she asked, and Marty took a breath before replying to her.

"Uhh... c-can I be on top?" Marty asked shyly. What they were doing already dictated that he had no reason to be bashful, but for some reason he still was. Lorraine smiled at him and slipped off of him before she laid down on her back.

"Of course..." Lorraine answered. She'd be totally fine with having him do all of the work. She watched as he repositioned himself carefully before entering her again, causing both to let out a gasp. Immediately, Marty began thrusting again with Lorraine now wrapping her arms around him, hugging him close to her. Her face was nestled against his shoulder in a shrewd attempt to muffle her moans. Marty had her held close to him as he took the lead and tried not to go too crazy. "Ah!" Lorraine let out small gasps and moans. She was a bit taken aback by how vicious he seemed to be. She supposed she was just too used to having been on top so the sudden change was a bit much for her.

"Oh L-Lorraine I-I..." Marty started, but he wasn't even sure what he was trying to say. If she kept letting him go at her like this, there was no way he would be able to control himself. He didn't want to reach past the breaking point just yet... no, it was too soon. Mustering all of his strength, he looked down at Lorraine beneath him. It was hard to focus when he was moving, but he did it anyways. Staring at her beautiful naked form, he admired how she looked even when they were doing something as rugged as this. She never ceased to be beautiful. Marty bent down and laced her neck with sweet fluttery kisses, making her smile even though she had her mouth open most of the time. He slowed his thrusting to a more relaxed tempo and decided just to soak in the feeling while he caressed her with his kisses. There was no need to go so fast when he could admire her like this and the two could appreciate the feelings they were creating together. "Lorraine..." Marty said softly to her. With his slowed tempo, both were able to regain a fair amount of composure, so she looked up at him to listen to his voice. "You're so beautiful..." he breathed to her. She nuzzled him, before pulling away and smiling at him, her eyes glittering. It seemed she didn't have much to say to him. The two just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Marty felt like they were in their own little pocket of the universe; completely alone and in their own little world.

"Marty..." Lorraine broke the silence, still staring into his eyes. "Can I... be on top again?" she asked softly. Marty just nodded at her, pulling out and sitting back up against the wall of the car. He waited for her to climb on to him and be greeted with the pleasant feelings once more, however Lorraine hesitated, instead staring down at his member. More specifically, the condom on him. Marty noticed her gaze and looked alarmed.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked in concern. Lorraine didn't reply at first, just staring intensely at the condom. It was as if she was thinking something.

"Nothing... I just..." Lorraine started, but didn't finish her sentence. She moved her hand closer to Marty, and she pinched the tip of the condom, slowly sliding it off before tossing it to the side. Marty's breath hitched. He had told himself it was fine if there was protection. Now there wasn't...

"L-Lorraine! What are you doing?!" he asked, exasperated. He could not believe his eyes as she crawled back up to him and began repositioning herself. Before he could object, she had already engulfed him again. This time it felt even better, and Marty let out a moan, but even after this, he regained his composure and shook his head, staring sternly at her. "Lorraine, w-we can't. What if you get pregnant? We can't. We really can't." Marty repeated, attempting to reason with her. But a flame in his stomach was already burning for them to continue and for him to disregard any of his inhibitions.

"I... I don't think I will. I think it's one of my safe days." Lorraine reasoned. It wasn't a very reliable excuse, and while girls did have 'safe days', they weren't as safe as their name implied. Marty could feel his lust taking him over again, making him begin swaying to agree with her.

"Are... are you sure?" he asked. Lorraine nodded at him. Marty bit his lip. Could he trust her? Could he trust himself? Could he trust this... safe day thing? "Well... a-alright. I trust you." Marty concluded. Lorraine smiled at him in appreciation, after which she began moving up and down on him again, greeting his body with waves of a sparkling pleasure. Marty wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, his hands on her back, and he leaned forward to greet her neck with his kisses once more. Lorraine seemed to have taken a note from Marty, as she had decided to go slow instead of fast. It's better to revel in the moment and enjoy the ride than to get to the finish line right away, Marty guessed. But he wanted to enjoy the experience as well. Littering her neck with his kisses and small nibbles made her moan to him in pleasure. Marty loved hearing his name in that tone.

"Ooohh... Marty..." Lorraine murred, only spurring Marty further. He just continued his affections before he began to feel the flame in his stomach getting bigger. He wanted more... he wanted to go a little faster. He began to add his thrusts to her once more, their hips greeting one another with each bounce of passion. But, their was a tinge of hesitance in his actions. He still felt wary of doing it without protection... what if...?

"Haah... L-Lorraine... I'm g-gonna go a little faster, okay?" Marty told her. She looked down at him and smiled. Marty smiled back at her.

"Alright... I'll go a little faster then, too." Lorraine replied, and just as she had promised, she began moving herself a bit faster. At this pace, it was more difficult to keep their composure, But Marty could still caress her, even if his meant moaning rather loudly against her skin. The pressure between his legs was starting to build again. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop it this time. Lorraine's walls seemed to be getting steadily tighter, greeting him with wonderful sensations each second. Marty no longer had the composure to kiss her while she moved atop him. His breathing had become ragged and uneven. Even through his unease, he could tell Lorraine was getting somewhere, too.

"Oh, L-Lorraine, I'm gonna cum." Marty warned her. That part of him that was nervous began taking over again, and he wanted her to slip off of him so he could finish outside of her body. But his wishes wouldn't be fulfilled.

"Oh, M-Marty, me too! Please... c-cum inside of me." Lorraine pleaded. Marty should have seen it coming, but he was still surprised at her request.

"W-WHAT?!" he asked. He wasn't even sure why he asked, since he heard her perfectly clear. He already knew he had agreed to this very action when she pulled the condom off. That was the whole point.

"Please Marty... f-fill me up." Lorraine begged him, looking down at him and staring intently into his eyes. Marty gulped. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I-I... haaaaahh!" he let out a long, drawn out moan as he ejaculated, and Lorraine moaned to him as she felt hot ropes of his liquid coating her inside. This pushed her over the edge, and she began to clamp down around him, milking him even more.

"M-MARTY!" Lorraine gasped his name as her orgasm washed over her body. At the same time, Marty was still feeling his own, as her orgasm had made his last longer. He shot a few more ropes of his fluids into her, before his body stopped tingling so intensely. He gasped as he began to sit back and revel in the afterglow. Lorraine went limp on top of him as well, laying against him. She smiled warmly and he wrapped his arms around her and caressed her back. She leaned down and gave him a small kiss. "Marty... I love you." Lorraine told him, and Marty felt butterflies again.

"I love you too." he replied, and she smiled before nuzzling him and then kissed him again.

"Marty... I can feel your liquids inside of me." Lorraine giggled. Marty just turned away and blushed.

"Y-yeah..." he replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Lorraine had laid peacefully atop Marty and closed her eyes. Both were still panting a bit but their breathing was beginning to return to its normal pace. Both just wanted to bask in the afterglow. Marty weakly brought his hands up and around Lorraine's slender form, caressing her soft curly locks. He resisted the urge to drift off into sleep with the beautiful young girl atop him. She stirred only a bit, nuzzling against Marty lovingly. Marty could feel her heartbeat with his own - as if the were synchronized. She had her eyes closed, resting there on top of him. She looked so sweet like that. Feeling the butterflies again, as she stirred a bit more, Marty became aware of the fact that he was still inside of her. They were still... connected. Marty now realized that it was crucial that they not be found in this position. Who knows what could happen? His plan of George "rescuing" her would never come through now.

"Lorraine," Marty started in a soft, breathy tone, and she opened her eyes and looked up at him sleepily, smiling. The pure satisfaction in her eyes made Marty blush. He gulped. Those beautiful brown eyes of hers melted his heart. "We have to clean up. Now." Marty demanded, trying not to meet her gaze, or else he'd be putty in her hands. He thought about George's reaction if he found Lorraine splayed out over his body, completely content.

"Ohh, but I want to lay here with you forever." she whined. Marty blushed at her statement. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to do the same. The levels of closeness he felt with her during their affections and now wouldn't be able to be explained. The happiness and warmth he felt being here with her was indescribable as well. Marty felt guilt rack over him. He was just going to leave her like this? Just... use her, like some sick bastard who only saw girls as objects? But his life depended on it. As much as it hurt him to leave her, he had to.

"I know, but..." Marty started, thinking of what he could say. There were so many reasons that he couldn't stay here and lay with her, but there were plenty that would be plausible to not only him, but her as well. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his body, and hearing her whimper softly in his grasp. Feeling his heartstrings being tugged at, he nuzzled her softly. "Listen..." he tipped her chin up tenderly and stared into her eyes. "I don't want you to get a bad reputation because of me." he reasoned. She could see the glimmer in his eyes.

"Bad... reputation?" she repeated his words back to him softly. He nodded at her and saw how innocent she was trying to look. He averted his gaze.

"Yeah... if somebody finds us like this..." he started in a quiet tone, as if he didn't want anybody to hear. As if he was talking to himself. "We'll both get in big trouble." Marty reasoned, thinking of if word got out that he had been found with Lorraine in this position... what would her father do?

"But..." Lorraine cuddled against Marty lovingly, sending shivers throughout his body. But he was anything but cold. Marty could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"We're in a parking lot, Lorraine. Anybody could look in here and see us." Marty told her firmly. Lorraine sighed. Marty still had so many doubts and worries in his mind that he could hardly focus. So many thoughts were racing through his head.

"I guess you're right." Lorraine concluded. She began to sit up and she slipped herself off of Marty, both letting out a small moan as they disconnected. Marty began looking around to gather up their clothing. Lorraine shivered as she felt Marty's warm liquids beginning to trickle out of her. "Mm... M-Marty, your stuff is..." she started, and Marty looked at her in alarm.

"What?" he asked. He had to admit, he still felt very nervous and unsure of having released inside of her. What if she was lying? What if it wasn't one of her safe days? What if she got pregnant? He would be a goner for sure. Not to mention her father would probably kill him if he didn't die right away or he might even arrange a shotgun wedding. Marty shuddered. He wondered what Lorraine was trying to get across to him by mentioning his...

"Nothing, it's just... it feels so warm. It's like nothing I've ever felt before." Lorraine purred, and she moved closer to Marty again to embrace him lovingly. Marty smiled at her gesture and wrapped his arms around her in return. "I just feel... so close to you, Marty." Lorraine said softly. Marty felt his heartstrings being tugged at. The amount of honesty and feeling in her voice broke his heart.

"...Me too." Marty replied. Both pulled away and began gathering up their clothing. Marty looked at Lorraine nervously. This wasn't his car, after all... if Doc found stains in here, what was he going to tell him? "Um... Lorraine, are you sure about that 'safe day' thing?" Marty asked warily. Lorraine was slipping her panties back on and attempting to get back into her dress.

"Of course..." her voice seemed to waver. This made Marty even more nervous. He had put his underwear and pants back on and was now looking for his undershirt and jacket so he could take a look at that photo. Lorraine's thoughts began drifting somewhere else, however. "...Marty?" she asked softly. Marty turned his attention to her as he slipped his shirt back on.

"Yeah?" he asked, wondering what she could want now.

"Let's say... hypothetically..." Lorraine started, and Marty began to get nervous again. Oh boy, what is she asking now? "if I did get pregnant..." Marty felt like he could faint. "Would you... stay here... with me?" Lorraine finished. Marty gulped. How was he supposed to respond to that? What was she implying? He couldn't say no... that would make him some kind of sick bastard who only uses girls for their bodies. But at the same time if she DID get pregnant from him, he would disappear. Assuming that him getting her pregnant is even possible at all. He decided that even if it wasn't true, telling her 'yes' would be the best thing to do.

"Well..." he hesitated a bit. "Of course." he told her. He could see the relief in her eyes, but this only made his own relief fade more. If she was asking that... did that mean that she was...? Marty shook his head, trying to focus. He was already running out of time as it is. There was no time to be worrying about this. He slipped his undershirt and jacket back on and looked around to make sure everything was orderly. He looked up at Lorraine, who met his gaze. She looked very satisfied.

"...Well, what are we doing just waiting here?" Lorraine asked softly. Marty had to admit, he knew she would probably want to go in and dance... but what could he do now? His original plan of George coming to her 'rescue' wouldn't work now, as Marty couldn't force himself onto her, as he already (kind of) had, and she had accepted him very willingly. In fact, he wasn't the one to initiate it, after all... she had come onto him. But what should he do now? He couldn't very well go inside and have George open the door to an empty car. But at the same time, he couldn't stay here because the original plan wouldn't work anyways! Marty shook his head. What was he supposed to do now? Suddenly, that question would be answered for him as he felt the support of the car door give out under him, and before he knew it Biff Tannen had him by the back of his jacket and was holding him up as if he were an animal.

"You caused 300 bucks damage to my car you son of a bitch, and I'm gonna take it out of your ass." Biff threatened. Marty winced, and immediately Lorraine called out in his defense.

"Let him go Biff, you're drunk!" she told him. Biff's attention was drawn to Lorraine, who only now realized how her chest was being displayed in her dress, causing her to cover herself up and retreat further into the car.

"Well, what do we have here?" Biff said, tossing Marty aside as his goons grabbed him. Marty instantly began struggling to get free as Biff began to get into the car with the helpless Lorraine.

"Don't touch her, you sick son of a bitch! LEAVE HER ALONE! LET ME GO!" Marty shouted and struggled, but to no avail. Biff noticed the used condom that Marty had mistakenly forgot to pick up.

"You little rat... I didn't want sloppy seconds!" Biff told him. Lorraine continued trying to wriggle free of Biff's grip, but he was just much too strong. "Get that noise maker out of here!" Biff told his goons, who stared at him for a few moments. "Well, get going! This ain't no peep show!" he said a little bit more angrily, and the other boys quickly hurried off in fear, carrying the struggling Marty in tow.

"Where should we dump him?" one of the asked. Marty just kept wriggling as much as he could, but they had an iron grip.

"Over there! In that car trunk!" one of them replied, and they hurried over to the car and dumped Marty into the trunk, slamming it shut. Marty began pounding against the trunk and calling out for help. Luckily for him, he heard voices of what sounded like the owners of the car chasing Biff's gang off. The owners soon heard the calls of Marty asking for help.

"Hey, let me outta here!" Marty shouted. One of the band members walked over to the trunk.

"Sure thing... where's the keys?" he asked. Marty just now realized that the keys were sitting right next to him.

"They're in here." he said, realizing this would probably take longer than expected. After a fair amount of struggling, one of the band members was able to get the trunk open. Marty instantly popped up and jumped out, worriedly looking around. Lorraine... no, no. Biff couldn't... Marty had to stop him.

"Ow! Sliced my damn hand!" the guitarist said, waving his hand in pain.

"Thanks for getting me outta there." Marty thanked them. "Hey, you're the band right? You're supposed to go on soon, aren't you?" Marty asked. The guitarist shook his head.

"Well, not anymore. I hurt my hand - I can't play now." Marty's eyes widened. Oh, no. This couldn't be happening.

"No, no! You have to go out there and play!" he told him.

"Well, we would, but we need somebody else to play lead guitar." one of the other band members answered. "Do you know anybody else around here who knows how to play?" Suddenly an idea sparked in Marty's head.

"Yeah, I do. I can play for you. But right now I'm kind of in a hurry. I'll be back." Marty told them hastily, before running off to make sure Lorraine wasn't getting harmed.

"Well the next song is on in 15 minutes! You better be ready by then!" one of the band members called out after Marty. He waved his hand in response.

Soon enough, Marty made his way back to the parking lot, and much to his horror, Biff was still in the car with Lorraine, struggling. Just as he was about to go after them, Marty saw his father walk up. Oh no. This isn't going to be good. George opened the door and began saying his line.

"Hey you, get your damn hands off-" he began, but he began to waver as Biff turned around and gave him a menacing look. "Ohh..." George whimpered.

"I think you've got the wrong car, McFly." Biff told him. Lorraine shot up in alarm, glad somebody was there to save her.

"George... help me! Please!" she asked, exasperated with tears in her eyes. Biff roughly pushed her back down. George just stared in awe, an anger beginning to fill him.

"Just turn around McFly... and walk away." Biff told him. George ignored his command, still staring down at him. "Are you deaf McFly? Close the door and beat it." he told him. George still didn't budge.

"No, Biff. You leave her alone." George said firmly.

"Alright, McFly. You're askin' for it." Biff said as he stood up to face George, who backed up a bit. "And now you're gonna get it." Biff said, and just as he did, George swung at him, but he was blocked. Biff grabbed George's arm and began twisting it around his back.

"Biff, stop it!" Lorraine cried, "Biff, you'll break his arm!" Lorraine watched as Biff continued twisting George's arm, and she had had enough. She got up and began hitting Biff in an attempt to make him stop. "Biff, leave him alone!" she said angrily, but he turned to her and pushed her to the ground with ease. George looked at her and then up at Biff who was laughing at her. He felt his anger rising even more as he watched Biff stare down at the poor helpless Lorraine on the ground. George formed his hand into a fist, and just as Biff turned around to realize what was happening, he threw a punch at Biff and knocked him out clean. Lorraine stared at Biff, who was now on the ground, and then looked up at George in awe and appreciation. George was shaking and staring at his hand proudly, until he noticed the beautiful young girl staring up at him. He smiled at her, holding out his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Lorraine smiled warmly back up at him and took his hand, shaking her head yes. After getting her footing, she brushed herself off and looked around. "What's wrong?" George asked concernedly.

"Oh, nothing... I just... where's Marty...?" Lorraine asked. Marty could see the worry on her face from where he was standing. He knew that she would be worried about him, that she would want to know where he was and if he was okay and to dance with him. But Marty knew that couldn't happen - all these times he told himself that something couldn't happen, this really WAS one of those things that COULDN'T. But Marty didn't want her to be worrying about him the whole time. If her thoughts were filled with him she wouldn't pay any attention to George. Marty huffed in frustration. What could he do? He shrugged and supposed it was probably best to console her and let her know that he's fine. He briskly walked over to join the two. "Marty!" Lorraine cried out and she threw herself at him, embracing him in a warm hug. She nuzzled against him in relief. Marty blushed and hugged back, eyeing George warily, who he hoped wouldn't give up hope. "I was so worried about you!" she told him.

"Me? What about you? Did Biff hurt you? A-are you okay?" Marty asked, still concerned. Lorraine laughed a bit, looking down.

"Yes, I'm fine... he didn't touch me anywhere." she looked back up and brought her face closer to his, whispering in his ear, "but you know who has..." she pulled away and giggled at him with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Marty just stared back at her, his face flushed. He glanced at George, who looked confused. Marty cleared his throat.

"Uhh, Lorraine... I saw George here knocked Biff clean out." Marty noted, trying to redirect the praise he was getting back to George, even though he felt a tinge of jealousy.

"Yeah! George, thank you so much... you have no idea how much it means." Lorraine smiled at him and broke away from Marty to give George a friendly hug. Marty smiled. That was a step in the right direction. She turned back to Marty. "Marty, are we going to dance?" she asked. Marty gulped. He knew she was going to ask. But as much as he wanted to hold her in his arms while a slow song played and they could further admire one another, he knew that he absolutely couldn't. This is where his parents really fell in love. Although the chances of Lorraine falling for anybody else seemed slim to none right now.

"Well, you see... when Biff's friends grabbed me they were kinda rough, so it kinda hurts... to... um..." Marty trailed off. He had to find a reasonable excuse to not be able to dance but at the same time to still be able to play. "Well, I can't dance. I'm really sorry, Lorraine. But George here can go in my place." Marty told her. Lorraine looked disappointed. "Also, one of the band members hurt his hand and they need another guitarist... you know I can play. I wanted to play for them so everybody can still enjoy the dance." Marty concluded. Lorraine sighed.

"I mean... if it's alright with you. I'll see you up on stage, then?" she asked. Marty nodded. "Alright. C'mon, George." Lorraine smiled at him and he smiled weakly back, Lorraine taking his arm as they walked inside. Marty waited until they had gone in to go around back and join with the band.

Marty was playing along rather nicely, watching Lorraine and George intently. They had to kiss... but Marty kept seeing her looking up at him. He tried to look away when she glanced at him, but he didn't want it to seem like he was avoiding her gaze. That would only make her ask further questions. Marty went along with each song, playing with the band until, while he was watching Lorraine and George, he saw a young red headed guy come up and begin to taunt them.

"Hey Lorraine, what's the matter, where's your exotic out-of-town boyfriend? You had to take wimpy old George here instead?" Dixon laughed at her. George felt insulted. Both stared at him angrily. Marty could see from on stage that there was some kind of argument.

"Of course not! Marty's on stage. He's just not well enough to dance." Lorraine retorted. Marty saw Lorraine pointing his way. Why was she talking about him?

"Exactly, so you let last week's leftover's take over instead." Dixon glared at George with a smug grin. George stared back. Marty stared at them nervously. Suddenly he began feeling a bit weak.

"He is not!" Lorraine defended him.

"He is." Dixon replied. "C'mon baby, why dance with a wimp when you can dance with me?" Dixon roughly grabbed Lorraine away from George. She gasped in surprise, and George didn't know what to do. Marty fell to his knees, gasping and grasping at his stomach. One of the band members asked him if he was okay. Marty couldn't reply.

"Let me go!" Lorraine demanded, and Dixon just laughed at her. George watched as Dixon attempted to pull her away.

"C'mon, George..." Marty whimpered. He could barely look up over the crowd to see them anymore.

"Nobody's here to save you now!" Dixon taunted more. George had had enough. No more letting people push him around. He angrily walked over to Dixon.

"That's not true!" George told him, pulling Lorraine away from the bully and swinging her around before kissing her passionately. Lorraine's eyes widened in surprise, and just like that, George pulled away and looked at Dixon smugly. Dixon just stared wide eyed, and began backing away.

Marty was worried at first when he saw the red headed boy pulling Lorraine away, for more reasons than one, but his worries were put away when George stood up for himself. Much to Marty's surprise, George had aggressively kissed Lorraine, which was unexpected. That wasn't how it was supposed to happen... but it worked. Marty had been feeling a bit ill earlier on, and had noticed his fingers were see through. But he felt better now. He got the photo out of his pocket and looked at it. His siblings and him were all there. He smiled and put it back into his pocket. As they finished the song, everybody cheered. Marty began to set the guitar down to go reunite with Doc, but everybody was still cheering.

"I think they want another one!" One of the Starlighters told him.

After Marty had successfully played Johnny B. Goode (which technically wasn't even out yet), he was set on finding Doc. But just as he was about to leave, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Marty!" Lorraine called out. The sweet ringing of her voice through the air stopped Marty in his tracks immediately. Marty spun around to be greeted with the sight of George and Lorraine side by side. Lorraine hugged Marty lovingly. "You were great up there!" she told him. Marty smiled bashfully.

"Uhh, thanks. But... I have to go now. My Uncle's waiting for me." Marty told her. He saw the immediate disappointment and heartbreak in her eyes.

"You mean... you're leaving?" Lorraine asked solemnly. Marty almost felt tears welling up in his eyes. He choked on his own words.

"Yeah..." Marty said softly. Lorraine just stared back at him. She held back tears, stepping closer to him. Marty pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly for a few seconds. "Listen..." he started, "don't be afraid to see other guys while I'm gone." It hurt Marty to tell her this, but it was true. Lorraine sniffled. "If you ever need to reach me, or if..." Marty brought his right hand up to Lorraine's lower belly and rested it there. She shivered at his touch. "this... becomes a problem... you can call or talk to my Uncle Brown. I'll be here to support you." Marty told her. Marty felt himself blushing at the implications of his statement. Lorraine was blushing as well. She brought a hand to his on her belly.

"I... I will." Lorraine answered, and Marty smiled at her. She broke away from his grasp and returned to her spot next to George. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked. Marty felt his heart sink.

"I guarantee it." he told her, and he smiled at them both before running off to join Doc.


	10. Chapter 10

Marty pulled up next to the clock tower in Doc's yellow Packard. The inventor had been pacing around impatiently, fairly worried for his young friend and wondering what was taking him so long. Marty stepped out of the car and Doc hurriedly ran over.

"What took you so long?! You're late!" Doc scolded. Marty bit his lip. How late was he, exactly? He hoped things wouldn't be ruined because of his usual habits.

"I-I know, I'm sorry! I was kind of busy-" Marty cut himself off. Busy doing what, exactly? What could he say? "I had to play for the band because one of them got hurt." Marty told him.

"Did you get your parents together?" Doc asked. Marty looked down. That was debatable. While it was true that he technically did get them together, and he was no longer disappearing, it was no lie that he and Lorraine had gotten very friendly with one another. Marty still felt a tinge of the heartbreak of leaving her.

"Yeah, I did. My dad stood up to Biff!" Marty told Doc proudly. Doc looked alarmed.

"...Has he ever done that before?" Doc asked. Marty wondered why he would ask that, but he shook his head anyways.

"No, he hasn't. Why?" Marty asked curiously. "You see, Biff kinda threw me out of the car and he tried to-" Marty started, but found it difficult to finish his sentence. "He tried to... hurt... m-my mom." he finished.

"...and?" Doc asked. Marty shuffled uncomfortably.

"He didn't go far. He didn't even take anything off. My dad stepped in and saved her, like I said." Marty concluded. Doc shook his head.

"Never mind. We haven't got much time left." Doc told him. He peered over Marty's shoulder and into the Packard. "...you treated my car well, right?" Doc asked suspicously. Marty began to feel nervous. Why was he asking something like that at a time like this?

"...Y-yeah. Of course." Marty stammered. He began to grow even more anxious when Doc pushed him over a bit and took a closer look at the inside of the car, noticing a few spots of dried liquid. He turned to Marty, eyeing him suspiciously.

"...Marty, who was in this car with your mother?" Doc asked. Marty bit his lip. He had already confirmed a few seconds ago that Biff hadn't been able to make any moves on Lorraine, and George definitely wasn't in there with her either.

"Uhh... m-me." Marty told him. Doc shook his head. "You know... b-because of the plan." Marty tried to reason, but what he said only made him look worse.

"Is that what I think it is?" Doc pointed at the spots of dried liquid on the car seats. Marty gulped. What could he say now? Doc waited for Marty's response, when his attention was drawn to a small plastic object in the car. "Marty, what is that?" Doc asked, pointing towards it. Marty followed Doc's line of sight and saw the condom he had forgotten to pick up. He must have missed it when he was cleaning up. Marty gulped.

"Uhh... a... c-condom." his voice cracked as he said the last word. He gritted his teeth. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

"A used condom." Doc concluded, looking at Marty incriminatingly. "Marty, did you... have sexual intercourse with your own mother?!" Doc asked angrily. Marty shuffled uncomfortably, quiet. He didn't know what to say.

"...I-I..." Marty tried to start explaining himself, but it wasn't very easy. Doc cut him off again.

"I can't believe you! Do you have any idea how much damage to the space time continuum you've caused?! Not to mention it's completely wrong, Marty!" Doc scolded him. Marty couldn't meet his gaze. He kept his head down.

"I-I'm sorry, Doc! Lorraine is just- she just- she wouldn't stop coming onto me and I didn't know what to do and she and I are just- we-" Marty rambled. Where could he even begin? "I'm in love with her, okay?!" Marty yelled.

"That doesn't excuse your actions! How can you be in love with her?" Doc asked. Marty felt very frustrated. Should he just tell him about all of his sexual escapades that he had had this week?

"She's a different person, Doc! She's so young, and sweet, a-and beautiful! I couldn't help myself!" Marty reasoned, but Doc wasn't having any of it.

"So you had sex with her?" Doc asked angrily. Marty felt his face flush. He gritted his teeth. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Y-yeah, okay? I-I did it with her!" Marty yelled at him, finally looking up to face him. "I fucked her!" Marty added, blushing at his own vulgar words.

"Marty, that is unacceptable!" Doc retorted.

"Well I'm still here, aren't I?" Marty snapped back. Doc shook his head.

"That condom, despite having been used, is empty and is not tied!" Doc pointed out. Marty knew exactly what he was insinuating. "You know what I'm asking, don't you?" Doc stared at Marty intensely.

"Y-yeah, sure." Marty's voice lowered, and he averted his eyes, staring at the ground. He waited for Doc to ask the question.

"Did you ejaculate inside of her?" Doc asked, and Marty's face flushed even more. He bit his lip and didn't want to talk.

Marty stared down, not wanting to answer. He blushed as he remembered the fear and excitement when Lorraine had decided to start riding him again when he didn't have the condom on, and the feeling of cumming inside of her. He shivered. It was amazing. "Y-yeah... I did." He replied.

"Marty, your sperm could be fertilizing her eggs right now!" Doc yelled back to him, and Marty looked away.

"D-don't say that." he told him, worried about what could possibly happen if what he was saying was true. "She told me it was one of her 'safe days'... p-please Doc, you gotta understand. She was begging me!" Marty added.

"I suppose it could be possible that she couldn't get pregnant..." Doc stopped to think. "But I'm not sure."

"S-so, she won't get pregnant?" Marty asked warily.

"I don't even know if it's possible. But whatever! Right now, you need to go back to your own time. I'll scold you more in 30 years!" Doc told him. Even though Marty felt humiliated and a little bit mad at Doc, he still cared about his friend and his well being. Marty watched as Doc put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the letter he had written to him earlier on. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You'll find out in 30 years." Marty replied. He didn't feel like having another argument. He was flustered enough.

"It's about the future, isn't it? Information about the future?" Doc asked. Marty wouldn't be pressed to say anymore.

"I said you'll find out in 30 years." Marty said again.

"I warned you about this, kid. The consequences could be disastrous." Doc told him. But Marty didn't care. He didn't want Doc to get killed.

"You've gotta take that risk, Doc. Your life depends on it." Marty replied, trying to convince him. Doc shook his head.

"No. I'm not going to accept the responsibility." Doc said, tearing up the letter and throwing the pieces into the Packard ashtray. Marty felt frustrated. He couldn't let Doc do this. His mind began to frantically formulate something to say, something to do, anything, that he could, to save his best friend from certain death.

"Alright, Doc, in that case, I'll just have to tell you straight out-" Marty began, but before he could start telling Doc about what would happen to him, a huge gust of wind blew something down. Both heard a rather alarming cracking sound. They both instinctively turned to where the sound had come from. Marty's stomach dropped when he saw that a branch had conveniently decided to fall onto the cable near the tower and first lamp post... and along with this, the plug had effectively fallen out from the lightning rod.

"Great Scott! Kid - find the end of that cable - I'll throw the rope down to you!" Doc yelled to him, grabbing a big coil of rope before scrambling hurriedly up the steps of the courthouse. Marty gulped, looking at the fallen tree, before turning to go find the other end of the cable. He had already cut his time limit short enough as it was... could this night get anymore stressful? Thunder ripped through the sky, interrupting Marty's thoughts and causing the adolescent to flinch. In a frenzy, Marty somehow manages to find the plug, and looks up to see if Doc had found the other end. The wind makes it difficult for him to keep his eyes open and focused, but he squints and sees the older man looking at the connecting socket, unfortunately dangling between the 1 and 2 on the clock. Really? Of all the places it could have fallen... Marty knows Doc is going to attempt climbing out over there and grabbing it, and he doesn't feel good about it. Doc looks down, and Marty excitedly waves the cord in his hand. Marty watches as Doc throws some rope down to him, and Marty ties the cable he has, not bearing to look at his watch. Oh man, oh man, oh man. Marty waves at him again, and Doc begins pulling the cable towards himself. Even in his frenzied state, Marty manages to formulate the fact in his mind that this will indeed be the last chance he has to tell his best friend about his unfortunate future.

"Doc! I gotta tell you about the future!" Marty yells, his voice barely audible above the storm. His throat hurts, but he struggles anyways. He would do anything for his best friend.

"What?!" Doc yells back down to him. Marty takes a deep breath, thinking to himself, he can do this. He musters all he can and begins yelling to Doc.

"The future! On the night I go back, terrorists show up and you get-" Marty flinches in surprise once more at the sound of the clock striking 10:00. His voice is cut off, and Doc, in such close proximity to the sound, wobbles in surprise, but quickly regains his footing, much to Marty's relief. The older man still makes an unsuccesful attempt at yelling to Marty. The confused expression on the teen's face shows his words aren't getting to him. marty's heart is pounding - whatever Doc has to tell him will have to wait - and he can tell he thinks so too, as he is hastily gesturing him that he has the cables and that he should go. Marty hesitates. Can he really leave him here? He doesn't want to return to a future where his best friend is gone... it hurts him to do it, but he nods remorsefully and turns tail towards the DeLorean.

Marty plops himself into the silver car, pulling the gull wing door down and putting the key into the ignition. Even with his worry-riddled mind, the action of putting the key in the hole manages to bring a certain thing he did only a bit ago into his mind. He shakes his head, regaining his focus, anxiousness taking over.

"Dammit, Doc, why'd you have to tear up that letter? If only I had more time-" Marty stopped his sentence, looking at the destination time readout. "What am I talking about? I have all the time in the world! I have a time machine!" Marty exclaims to himself, although he's not particularly sure why he's talking when nobody's here. "I'll give myself more time!" He feels like a genius and yet at the same time a complete moron.

Doc is continuing to struggle getting the cables together. Just as he thinks he has it, the ledge he's on crumbles. He looks down warily, the considerable amount of height making him have second thoughts. In his fear, he accidentally drops the cable, but quickly grabs the clock hand, dangling, terrified. He begins to panic, but then realizes that the cable has fallen onto his left foot. He moves very carefully, climbing back up before kicking the cable up and grabbing it.

Marty is still attempting to give himself more time, when suddenly the engine dies. Fear fills his stomach as the car stops dead in its tracks. No, no, no... this can't happen. Of all the things that can't happen this is THE thing that CAN'T happen! Marty tries to start the DeLorean up again, but to no avail. "C'mon, c'mon...!" the anxiousness he already had begins to stack, adding frustration to the mix.

Meanwhile, Doc thinks he has it - he tries pulling the cables together, but he is disappointed when he feels a pull back on one of the cables. That's not right. He looks down to see the other one is caught on the tree branch. He yanks it tremendously, breaking it free, but then realizes the other cable became disconnected from the lamp post. Doc looks even more terrified than before. Why does it always seem like the whole world is plotting to conspire against him?

Marty is hitting the wheel anxiously, turning the key over and over, in his own pitiful attempts to start the DeLorean up again. Marty hears the piercing sound of the alarm clock ringing. "Shit!" he face plants into the wheel, and suddenly, the car starts up again. Marty shoots up and smiles widely, relief filling him. But that still doesn't mean anything, especially if he doesn't start driving. He turns the time circuits on, watching as the indicator lights turn on as well, and he puts the car in gear, smashing his foot to the pedal hastily.

Doc looks at both cables in his hands and wonders how he'll get them connected. He has an idea, tying them together before plugging them. Genius! He thinks to himself about how smart he is, watching the road closely for his young friend who should be coming up closely by now.

Marty continues accelerating in the DeLorean. The speedometer passes 40 mph. He can feel adrenaline filling his veins.

Doc tugs the cables a bit to makes sure they're secure before he takes a deep breath and jumps down, running towards the lamp post and hastily plugging it in. He takes a breath, thinking he almost could have died... He can see Marty speeding down the square, and even though he wasn't very happy with what his young friend has done tonight, he's still relieved to see him in that car.

Marty focuses, determination fillinmg him. It's a sure thing now. He can't mess this up. There's no way. He glances at the speedometer. It reaches 65 mph.

Doc sees Marty getting closer, and he begins getting anxious himself.

Marty keeps accelerating, the speedometer having now passed 85 mph. He grits his teeth, excitement and satisfaction having now filled him. Yes, yes! This is it! The flux capacitor lights up, indicating the impending time travel. Suddenly, lightning strikes the clock tower, the electricity travelling down the cables, and Marty hits the cable with the wire just in time, the DeLorean disappearing into 1985.

Doc's eyes go wide as he examines the flames left on the road. He's in utter disbelief. He begins jumping around excitedly, not believing it worked.

Marty speeds into Hill Valley in 1985, unfortunately having crashed into the now boarded up movie theater. He sits up groggily. He looks at the readouts. Present time now matches destination time - October 5th, 1985, 1:07 am. Marty smiles. "Alright!" he exclaimed. His only thought now is to rescue Doc. He makes an attempt at starting the DeLorean up again. He puts the car into gear, but much to his dismay, the engine dies again. "Aw shit!" he yells out in defeat. What is he gonna do? Marty tries again, but shortly after his attention is turned to the sound of a skidding car coming around the corner. His eyes widen with horror as he sees the terrorists' van speeding towards the mall. "The libyans!" Marty quickly tries to start the DeLorean again, but to no avail. "Shit! It's frozen..." Marty remarks, before stepping out quickly to run to the mall.

Marty huffs as he finally makes his way to the mall sign - which now reads "Lone Pine Mall" with one pine tree on it. But he is too focused on his best friend's impending doom to notice. "Oh, God, no, I'm too late!" He looks on with horror as he watches Doc get shot down by the libyans, and shortly after, he witnesses himself frozen in terror before his other self runs off into the DeLorean and goes to the past. Seeing himself do something he already did amazes him. But it doesn't keep him from being horrified of what happened to Doc. "No!" he shouts. The terrorists' van crashes and flips onto its side. Marty hurriedly runs down to Doc's side, staring down at his body. Marty turns Doc over, tears welling up in his eyes. "Doc, no..." Marty's voice cracks as he utters hopelessly. Suddenly, Doc opens his eyes and looks up at Marty, smiling. "You're alive!" Marty exclaims. Can this be real? He's amazed to see Doc stand up.

"Of course I'm alive." he replies. Marty looks confused. How could he be alive? He didn't get a chance to tell him! And the letter...

"But you were shot - I saw it! I saw it twice!" he replies hastily. Doc rips open his radiation suit, revealing a bullet proof vest. "A bullet proof vest..." Marty remarks. "But how did you know?" he asks. Doc pulls a letter out of his pocket. It's yellowed and crumpled, and looks like it was taped back together. "After all that lecturing about screwing up future events and the space time continuum..." Marty says, grinning at him.

"Yeah, well, I figured, what the hell." Doc concludes, smiling at Marty. "Speaking of which..." Marty gulps. "You and I need to talk." Doc says, a little more sternly.

Marty was glad to be back home. After all this, he had come back to a completely different family. His father was confident and headstrong, and his brother and sister were both competent workers with good jobs. It baffled Marty. But he also noticed that his mother seemed like she was a little less happy than she should be. She always seemed to be a bit depressed, Marty noticed. Like she depended on George for everything. That wasn't like her... Marty had noticed this, and had decided he would tell Doc.

\--

"It has to do with you having been friendly with your mother in 1955." Doc told him, thinking. Marty shook his head.

"Can't you call her 'Lorraine' when talking about her when she's young?" Marty asked.

"It doesn't matter. The issue is, she probably never quite got over you. Did you tell her you'd be back? Because I do remember her asking me quite a few times if she could see you again." Doc told Marty. Marty felt his heart sink. Was she really that broken up about him? Marty paused, thinking for a moment. What if...? He knew that secretly, he was just trying to make up some kind of excuse to go back and see her... but, no, of course not. This was totally for fixing things! Yeah, that's it.

"Should I... go back...?" he suggested sheepishly, failing to disguise the clearly desperate tone in his voice. Doc looked at him incriminatingly, rather appalled by his suggestion. The older man shook his head. 

"No. I can't have you going back. I don't know what all you did with her, but from what you told me..." Doc began, but Marty seemed to be ignoring him, as he had started imagining what he would do if he went back. Thoughts began to fill his head. 'spend some more time with her'... he found his thoughts drifting back to all the things he had done with her. He wondered if he would be able to do anything like that again...

To Be Continued... In a sequel fic!


End file.
